


Enemies of Power

by SparkeDawg



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Shadows - Freeform, Some Fluff, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 23,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkeDawg/pseuds/SparkeDawg
Summary: Revenge might not always be what you want it to. Some things don't always go according to plan.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU that I've published on here  
> Please tell me what you think of it...

“Grandpa!” Roman ran to his grandfather.  
“How is my prince?” His grandfather asked. Roman smiled and hugged him.  
“I’m excited!” Roman jumped up and down.  
“Oh? And why is that?” His grandfather playfully smiled.  
“It’s almost my birthday!” Roman raised both his hands.  
“And you’ll be turning seven right?” The older man chuckled, playing around with the child.  
“No,” Roman laughed. “I’m already seven.”  
"Already seven? Since when have you gotten so old?" His grandfather replied.  
"Since I'm growing up," Roman responded. His grandfather chuckled.  
"Alright, alright," Roman's grandfather walked into the kitchen, Roman following close behind.  
"Do you want a snack?" Roman nodded and climbed onto a chair. "We have apples. I can cut them up."  
"I want some apples, please," Roman smiled watching the elder pull out the said snacks.  
Bouncing up and down Roman waited until his grandfather was walking towards him.  
"I have a better idea," The old man chuckled. Roman stared at his grandpa. "How about we eat them outside. It's such a bright beautiful day. Let's not waste it by being cooped up inside this hot and stuffy house."  
"That's a good idea, Grandpa," The young boy climbed down from the table and raced to get his shoes on.  
"Ready to go outside," Roman nodded and opened the door, the elderly man walking behind him, with the boy's snack.  
Roman sat next to his grandfather while eating his snack.  
"Maybe when you are done we can play something," The senior remarked.  
"Heroes and Villians," Roman responded with his mouth still full of food.  
His grandfather nodded. "Yeah, we can play heroes and villains,"  
"I'll be the hero!" Roman swallowed his food and stood up.  
A chuckle came from the older man. "You shall not foil my plan this time hero."  
"Stand down, villain. For I, the mighty Roman, will defeat you."  
"You'll never know where my secret base is," His grandfather walked to the opposite side of the yard. His eyes darted to the stranger watching them from across the street.  
"Roman, come to me for a minute," The senior remarked.  
"Are we going to finish the game?" Roman asked once he was standing next to his grandpa.  
"After but first I need you to go into the house," The older man's voice was stern.  
"But why?" Roman glanced at what his grandfather was looking at. "Who is that man?"  
"Roman. Just go in." Roman sighed sadly and did what he was instructed.  
As soon as Roman walked in the door, he ran and looked out a front window.  
Roman tried to hear what his grandpa and the stranger was talking about but he couldn't hear anything. But he saw the stranger getting angry.  
Suddenly without warning black clouds surrounded Roman's grandfather.  
"Grandpa!" Roman stared at what was happening. As soon as it appeared it was gone, taking the stranger with it. His grandfather was laying on the grass.  
Roman ran and grabbed a phone, then ran outside.  
"911, what's your emergency," He heard the phone pick up.  
"My..grandpa..." Roman said through tears.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"It was a heart attack," Roman heard the medics tell his mother. His mom nodded and Roman could tell she was trying to hold back tears.  
"But mom," Roman tried to get her attention.  
"I'm very sorry for your loss," The medic continued talking.  
"It wasn't his heart! It was a black cloud! A stranger came!" Roman shouted at them.  
"A black cloud?" His mother questioned.  
"He's been telling us that since we arrived. We may think that he's trying to put a physical reference to what happened. He's a child. He doesn't understand what had happened," The medic told his mother then turned to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The funeral was a sad day for everyone. Even the sky thought so as it was raining.  Roman couldn't bring himself to cry. He did that the day before. All he thought about was the stranger and the mysterious black clouds. He was certain that's what he saw, despite what anyone else said.

"I promise I will find the stranger and make him pay," Roman mumbled under his breath.


	2. Meeting the Child

“Logan! Logan!” The said person was at his desk.

“What Patton?” He saw the bubbly figure bouncing up and down.

“You know how we’ve talked about adopting a kid,” Patton looked at Logan expectedly.

“Yes, I remember,” Logan nodded.

“Well, we should do it now,” Patton smiled.

“Now?” Logan looked up from his desk.

“Why not now?” Patton replied. “The orphanage just outside of town is going to close down. We may never get another chance. The lady said the children are going to be sent somewhere else and it’s not near here.” Logan opened his mouth the speak, but Patton kept talking. “The next nearest orphanage is three days worth of travel and that’s only if we drive there without stopping.”

“Well,” Logan straightened his glasses. “We can leave as soon as I finish what I’m working on. I don’t want to go in the middle of it.”

“Yay! Thanks Logan, I’ll be getting things ready.” Patton ran off. Logan rolled his eyes but smiled. He loved seeing how happy his husband was.

Logan was hesitant about the idea of taking care of a child, he didn’t know what could happen. Patton insisted that it would be good for them, and after doing some research Logan had to agree. They’ve talked about it a couple times. Patton was excited that he could someday be a father. Though Logan had said to wait due to some uncertainties. And Patton willingly agreed. But now they couldn’t wait. Patton would make sure of that.

“Everything’s ready,” Patton walked back into the room.

“Alright I just finished,” Logan stood up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure you know the way?” Logan asked. They were in the car for thirty minutes.

“Yes, I looked up the address,” Patton stayed focused on the road. “Oh look. There it is,” In the distance they could see it. A big building that looked almost out of place. Getting closer Logan saw a gate wrapping around the building.

“Here we are,” Patton pulled the car up to the gate and stopped. “I talked to the lady and told her we were coming.” Logan nodded his head looking at the place. He noticed it look a little worn down and there were some children playing in the yard.

“Let’s go in,” Logan mumbled. They got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

“Maria1 People are here!” A girl shouted and ran inside.

“Look at all these kids,” Patton smiled waving at the children who looked at him. Logan smiled.

“Hello. You must be Patton and Logan. Nice to meet you. My name is Maria,” She held out her hand, which Logan shook and Patton gave her a hug.

“You have a lot of cute kids here,” Patton remarked. Maria smiled sadly.

“These are the good ones, She stated. “There’s some more inside you could meet if you want to,” Maria beckoned them inside. Logan and Patton followed. The inside of the building was a bit messy. Some toys lying around along with clothes. A few more kids came and said hello to the couple. Patton smiled happily and Logan smiling.

“So, here are the files and most of the kids. I’ll go get the rest,” She started walking off, leaving the two in a what appeared to be a small office.

Patton started flipping through the papers. “What if we got a girl. No a boy. What if we got both?”

“Let’s start with caring for one child, then if we want to we can adopt another,” Logan stood next to Patton.

“Okay,” Patton smiled brightly at Logan.

“Here’s the rest,” Maria walked back into the room. She out a small stack of papers on the desk. Patton started looking through the new papers.

“I’m curious to know why some of the papers are separated,” Logan inquired. Maria shrugged.

“Most couples that come in ask to see just the younger children,” Maria said. “And sometimes people come in and don’t know or don’t have a preference. If that happens we bring out all the papers.” Logan nodded in understanding as Patton continued looking.

“What about this one?” Patton held up a paper. Logan looked at it. “There’s barely anything written on here,”

Name: “Anx” (Original name unknown)

Age: 11 or 12 (Original age unknown)

Background Info: Unknown

Patton looked at Logan. “What do you think?” He said softly. Logan looked up at Maria.

“I’d like to talk to this child,” Logan pointed to the paper Patton was holding. He glanced at Patton. Maria’s eyes went wide for a brief moment.

“Are...are you sure?” She seemed shocked. “Alright, this way then.” The lady led the two men down a hallway. “I must warn you though. He’s a bit...uh...different from the other kids. I don’t exactly know why or how.” Logan and Patton nodded as they walked into a door behind Maria.

The room was small and dark. Maria flipped on a light switch. The lightbulb was dull and did little too brighten the room. The window on the opposite wall was small and the black curtains were closed blocking out any light that tried to seep through. In the corner was a small bed and just like the rest of the building it was worn out.

“The room is always this dark or darker,” Maria whispered. Patton’s shoulders slightly slumped but his smile never faltered.

“Anx, come out.” Maria softly stated. “You have visitors,” Maria was being cautious. “People want to see you.”

“How about if we just talk to him?” Logan turned to Maria.

“Like I’ve said before. He’s different. I don’t want to leave you alone with him.” Came her reply.

“Why?” Patton asked quietly. “I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

“Alright, but if you get hurt you can’t blame me or the children,” Maria answered. She walked out the door leaving the two in the poorly lit room.

“Hey kiddo,” Patton slowly walked towards the bed. The child was laying against the wall with a blanket over his head, hiding himself from view. “Is it alright if I sit next to you?” Logan watched as Patton slowly and gently sat down. The boy sat up and uncovered himself. He was unkempt. Wearing black and using his bangs to shield his eyes from view. Patton saw a glimpse of black eye shadow underneath his eyes. He looked at Patton then at Logan.

“What’s your name?” Logan spoke as softly as he could.

“Why do you care?” He replied harshly.

“Well, we care about you,” Patton grinned.

“You don’t even know me,” The boy countered.

“We’d like to know more about you if you’re willing,” Logan walked next to the bed.

“Yeah, and maybe you can come home with us,” Patton smiled at Logan, who nodded.

“You don’t want me,” Logan saw the boy grow cautious.

“Why wou-” Patton started.

“Trust me. You don’t.” The boy’s voice argued. “Nobody wants a freak like me.”

“You’re not a freak,” Patton stared at the boy, “Who sa-”

“Yes. I am!” He interrupted.

“You just need some help,” Patton insisted. The boy curled into himself. Logan noticed the room slowly getting darker.

“Nononononono,,” The boy mumbled covering his ears. Logan grabbed Patton’s shoulder.

“Patton,” Logan motioned around the room. The shadows seemed to be deforming.

“Get out,” The boy blurted.

“But-” Patton looked sadly at the boy.

“Out! Before I hurt you,” The child shouted still covering his ears. Logan and Patton slowly walked out of his room. The moment they were out the door slammed shut.

“Maybe we can come back a different time,” Patton said. “He needs us. We can take care of him and make sure he gets love.”

Logan nodded and grabbed Patton’s hand. They both walked back to the office.

“We mustn’t give up on him. If we help see he has a lot of good potential,” Logan slightly smiled at Patton.

“We would like to tell you goodbye,” Patton stated as they walked into the office. Maria smiled sadly at them. “But we’ll be back a different day,” Patton waved goodbye and the couple left. Unknowing to anyone a child was watching as the car drove away.


	3. Before the Orphanage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than I expected. And I hope it's not confusing. If it is, tell me and I'll try to explain it to you.

“These children are getting out of control,” A little boy heard one of the shop owners tell someone else. He didn’t bother looking around to see who was talking. If he moved someone would see him and he didn’t want that to happen.

“I agree. Every day I get something stolen from my store,” The second man said. “I watch carefully and closely and I guard but still nothing works. I always find things missing.”

“We can ask the police to get rid of the children for us,” The child hid farther back in the corner trying to become as small as he could.

“That’s an excellent idea,” The people walked away and the young child couldn’t hear any more of what they said. Nobody noticed the youth as he laid down and eventually fell asleep.

He wasn’t sure how long he was asleep but he sat up to the sound of children crying. Carefully peeking over the edge of where he lay he saw police officers with the children that were on the streets. Being as quiet as he could the young person laid down and covered himself as much as he could. Luckily he wasn’t one of the kids that always ran around. People wouldn’t recognize him as they did with some of the others.

“Is this all?” He heard a gruff voice.

“I found another one,” The frightened child froze thinking they found him.

“Quick grab him before he gets away,” The voices ran towards him.

‘Oh no. Nononono,’ The minor thought to himself. He was starting to panic and didn’t notice the alleyway slowly getting darker. The two police ran towards the alley still chasing one of the young escapees.

Both the escapee and police stopped right before they got to the alley.

“Chief. I’ve got the child,” The boy in the alleyway stopped, he listened to see if they would come any closer.

“Good, bring him with the others,” He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was safe. For now.

Over the course of the next few weeks, he’s managed to get around. He would walk during the day across town and take what food he needed at night. As long as he didn’t do the same store of any right next to each other he’d be able to continue without being caught.

He has had some close calls as sometimes the employees would work late. Thankfully for him, most of them were nice and gave him something and some just sent him away.

The boy walked along the street. It was getting dark and he was almost to his destination. A small store that sold only fruits and vegetables. He looked in and saw someone cleaning up. There appeared to be no one else in there. The child walked into the store to look around.

“What are you doing here?” He looked cautiously at the employee.

“I..uh...I just…” He couldn’t form sentences. They stood there for a moment before the employee started talking again.

“We are closing. So unless you are going to buy something right now then I’ll have to ask you to leave.” The dirty boy stared at the older guy for a moment before finally giving up and leaving.

“Oh well, I’ll just have to find a different one,” He mumbled to himself walking away.

The young boy found what he was searching for not too far from his original destination. Another store with the front window missing. It was under construction or remodeling, he didn’t know which. And the front had plastic taped up in place of the window. Something easy to take off and put back on. Smiling despite being tired he sat in the alley across the street from his treasure and waited for it to get dark.

As soon as there was no one on the street and the boy was sure it was clear he got up and took off. Being careful as to not make too much noise; he removed the plastic on the corner and slid inside of the building.

The shelf has fruits and vegetables, along with other things he didn’t know the name of. The thief quickly looked around and grabbed a couple small apples, bananas, and oranges.

He was about to leave with his prize when a noise from a back room made him freeze.

“What are you doing!” The youth jumped, dropping his findings on the floor. The guy in the back was coming closer.

‘Fight or Flight’ The boy thought to himself. “Fight or flight. Now or never. Do something,’ His mind screamed at him, but he did nothing. His body suddenly forgot how to function.

‘Nonononono,’ The older man grabbed the young boys arm.

“You are going to come with me,” He remarked dragging the male behind him. The boy had a hard time keeping up with the employee’s pace, but he didn’t slow. Not long after they were at a police station.

“Here!” The guy shoved the boy forward towards the police. “Deal with him before I do.” He stormed out. Leaving the scared boy alone.

“I thought we took care of all the homeless children,” One police officer stated. Another one shrugged. The child started curling into himself, not sure what to do. He fell to the ground and put his hands over his ears.

“Hey,” An officer knelt down next to the minor. “You’re okay, we’re going  to take care of you.”

“Look,” Another police stated. Everyone looked around the room as it slowly got darker. The shadows becoming twisted and deformed.

“What’s happening?” Someone else shouted.

A police officer tried calming the boy down. Slowly the shadows went away and not long after that everything was back to normal.

“Can you sit up?” A police said gently. The boy slowly sat up still shaking slightly.

“Where are your parents?” The boy just shrugged. “What about your age? How old are you?” He shrugged again. “Where do you live?” Another shrug. “We’ll file a missing person report to let anyone know we found this child. Until then he needs to stay at the orphanage. I’ll contact them and let them know.” He turned back towards the boy. “Until then you will stay here with us. Okay?” No reply. He just watched everything going on around him. He slightly ducked his head so a part of his hair was covering his face. The police left him alone and he left them alone. But there was always someone a couple feet from where he was sitting. During the night different police came and the ones from earlier left. But the boy still didn’t move, even if they tried to talk to him. He just ignored him.

The young boy didn’t know how long he was sitting, but after awhile some of the police originally helping him, came back.

“Was he like this all night?” He didn’t bother looking up. One of the officers that came later in the night nodded his head.

“I’ve contacted Maria. We can take him around 9,” At that the boy’s eyes widened. But he still didn’t move. If he tried to move or even talk he might go into another panic attack and he didn’t want to risk that. He was scared, scared of the police, scared of going to where ever they took him and scared of the shadows. The shadows that came whenever he was frightened, scared or panicked. He knew he was the one causing the shadows, but he didn’t know how.

“Come on, let’s go,” The police grabbed his arm standing him up. They helped him into one of their vehicles.

“Ready?” The boy didn’t even know why they tried talking to him. He didn’t respond, instead, he just stared out the window; watching the scenery pass by. The rest of the ride was in silence.

About 45 minutes from the town they arrived at a worn out building.

“Let’s go,” The officer turned off the car. Children gathered at the gate wondering what was happening.

“Hello,” A woman walked out. “Children go inside for a minute.” All the children walked into the building. The young boy stood back and looked at the ground, putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

“He was brought to us after being caught stealing from a store,” The child listened to them talk. “We are trying to gain information to find relative, but so far nothing has come up. He won’t talk to us so we know nothing about him.”

“Alright. How long do you think he’ll stay with us?” The woman asked.

“I’m not sure, we are trying to find his parents or relatives. If we find anything we’ll let you know.” The woman nodded and the police officer walked back to his car. The boy started to panic. He was being left here alone. There were too many children for him to count and this woman. He gripped his hair. The police car drove away.

“Hey, it’s okay,” The woman smiled at him. He didn’t hear her. She started walking towards him.

Before she got to him black clouds surrounded him. Maria stared at what was happening.

She watched until the clouds disappeared, leaving the boy laying on the ground, unconscious. She ran to him and picked him up, bringing him into the orphanage.


	4. Going Back Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot longer than I intended so I split it up in two parts.

“Logan! Logan!” The said person was at his desk.

“What Patton?” He saw the bubbly figure bouncing up and down.

“I’m going to touch you,” Logan looked at Patton confused. Patton touched Logan’s arm. The teacher almost immediately relaxed.

¨What...What’d you do?”Logan was intrigued.

¨I made you relax,” Patton smiled. ¨It’s so cool. I figured out I could do that.”

“You’re discovering more of your powers,” Logan stated.

Patton nodded, “I knew I could do more. You said I could to. And now I did,” The teacher smiled. He loved seeing how proud his husband was at discovering that. “I’m glad you’re proud of me,” Patton blurted.

“I always am,” Came Logan’s reply. He gave a quick kiss to Patton before starting back on his work.

“Maybe after you finish we can go back to this orphanage?” Patton beamed.

“That would be adequate,” Logan agreed. “It would like to know more about the child.”

“Did you sense it in a way too?” Patton questioned. Logan nodded.

“It’s the same way I met you,” Logan answered.

“I remember,” Patton said cheerfully. “I’ll always remember.”

“I shall be done in about twenty minutes. It would suffice if you called ahead and told Maria we'll be coming again?” The bubbly figure nodded and walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan finished his work as quickly as he was capable of doing. Patton went off to call the orphanage.

“She said it was okay if we went back there, but she seemed hesitant about us seeing the boy again. She doesn’t know why we are so insistent on talking to him.” Patton walked back into the room.

“I’m just about finished up,” Logan responded. “Though she doesn’t understand that we have powers or that the boys has them either.” Patton nodded and stood there until Logan was finished.

“Now, let’s go,” Patton grabbed Logan’s arm, dragging him towards the front door.

“Wait. I have to get my shoes on first,” Logan tried not to stumble. Patton let go of his arm.

“Oops, Sorry Lo,” Patton said sheepishly. “I forgot.”

“It’s fine,” Logan grabbed his shoes. “I don’t want to show up in my socks.”

Patton giggled. “That would be funny though.”

“Alright. Now we can go,” The couple walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure you want to talk to that child again?” Maria asked them. They both nodded. “The last time didn’t go so well.”

“We apologize that we upset the kid, but we would like to become familiar with the child and maybe he can become familiar with us. Then it won’t be so bad when we come to visit.” Logan told her.

“I don’t know…” She still seemed hesitant.

“Plus if we get to know him good enough we can adopt him,” Patton told Maria. Logan nodded in agreement.

“You plan to adopt him?” She was shocked for the second time within the ten minutes that they have been talking.

“We see some potential in the child and would like the help him grow and learn. He won’t be able to do that if he’s stuck going from orphanage to orphanage.”

“I see.” She thought for a moment. “Do you remember the way to his room?” The couple nodded and started walking down the hall.

"Hey mister?" A little girl came up to them. Patton smiled and knelt down next to the child.

"What?" He asked her, his voice soft. She seemed shy.

"Why do you go into that room when you come here?" She asked them.

Well, you see there is a child just like you. He's afraid."Patton tried explaining.

"Of what?" She was curious.

"I don’t know exactly. Though I’m guessing it’s strangers, or else people," Patton replied.

"Is he afraid of you?" She whispered.

"I don't know. I hope he's not, but only time will tell I guess.” Patton looked up at logan.

"Can I come in with you sometime?" She looked at Logan than at Patton.

"I'll have to ask him and see if it's okay," Patton smiled at the girl.

"Okay, I'll be gentle. I've heard that he's mean though." The girl sighed.

"Who said that?" Logan asked her.

"Some of the older kids. They say he's a monster." She looked at the ground.

"He's just misunderstood. But he's not a monster." Patton told her.

"Really?" Both of the adults nodded.

"Yeah, he's really smart and has a kind heart, but he's scared of a lot of things." The usually bubbly character slumped his shoulders, but his smile never faltered.

"He's the last of the kids to come here. They don't send new kids anymore." She blurted.

"I know" Patton nodded at her statement.

"They are going to close this building down," She told them. “Maria said we have two weeks before we have to move somewhere far from here.” Patton stood up and looked at Logan.

“Are you going to adopt Anx?” She asked them. Logan nodded.

“We’ve been thinking about it. We want to, but it depends if he’s okay with it too,” Patton responded.

“What if he says no?” She looked at the both of them.

“Then we’ll have to adopt another child,” She smiled a little.

“Would you adopt me?” She asked hope in her voice.

“It’s a possibility, but if we can’t we can look for someone who will,” Her face lit up.

“You’ll do that? For me?” The smile wouldn’t leave her face. Patton nodded.

“It’s important to make sure all the children find good homes to live in,” Logan spoke up. She hugged them both and ran off.

“Let’s go see him now,”Logan said. Patton smiled as he watched the girl run off. He followed behind Logan as they made their way towards Anx’s bedroom.

Logan slowly opened the bedroom door making sure he didn’t startle the person inside.. The room was dark just like the last time they visited.

“Hey,” Patton carefully called out. “If you want us to leave, please let us know,” They waited a minute before slowly walking towards the bed. Upon them nearing the child sat up.

“I’m...Im sorry I yelled at you last time,” He picked at the blanket that was on the bed.

“It’s okay kiddo. You were just scared,” Patton responded.

“It’s just that...no one really comes to see me that much, since I got here,” He told them. “I’m not used to it.”

“How long have you been here? If I may ask,” Logan questioned. The boy continued picking at the blanket.

“I don’t know, maybe a year at least or almost a year. I lost track a while ago,” He responded.

“Would it be okay if I brought someone in here. We wanted to ask to make sure it was okay with you,” Patton smiled brightly at Anx. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He quickly added.

“Uh...maybe but...uh...not for long,” The boy told them. “I get anxious if I’m around people for very long...and…” He trailed off.

“The shadows?” Logan guessed. The boy’s eyes went wide before slowly nodding.

“I just don’t want to hurt anyone,” He whispered.


	5. A Kind Heart Part 2

“Do you care if I go get her?” Patton asked. After Anx nodded Patton walked out of the room, leaving Logan alone with him. Logan sat on the bed and looked at the boy.

“It’s okay to be scared. It’s natural human reaction to be scared of things. And having anxiety is manageable,” Logan slightly smiled. “I don’t like meeting new people either.”

“You don’t? But you’re with _him_ ,” Logan knew who he was talking about. The teacher chuckled. “And he seems like such a social person.”

“Yeah, but he helped me and we can help you.” Before the boy could respond Patton walked in with a little girl following behind.

“It’s so dark,” She whispered. Patton nodded.

“He likes it like that,” He told her.

“Why?” Logan watched Anx looked down.

“You can...uh...brighten it a little...if you want to,” He looked embarrassed about it being so dark. She nodded and walked towards the window. After opening the curtains she walked back to Patton, who was now standing next to the bed.

“You’re different than what the other children say,” The girl told Anx. “Patton was right.” The girl smiled. The boy looked slightly frightened.

“You have a kind heart,” She continued. Patton saw the boy relax a little.

“You...you said that?” He turned towards the bubbly figure.

“Well, it’s true,” Patton countered.

“No it’s not,” Anx mumbled. The girl looked sad.

“Why not?” Logan asked.

“I...I hurt people,” The boy told them. “I...made them afraid of me. I didn’t try...but… they were…” The room started getting darker.

“Breathe,” Patton interrupted. “Deep breath in.” The boy tried to do what was instructed. “And deep breath out,” Patton continued. The shadows slowly went away.

“What was that?” The girl asked.

“I think it’s time for you to go out,” Logan told her. “We want to talk to him some more.” She nodded and waved at Anx before walking out the door.

“I’m...I’m sorry,” He humbled after the door was shut.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Patton said.

“Yes there is. I could’ve hurt you,” Anx countered.

“But did you?” Patton asked him. The boy shook his head. “Well, that’s all that matter.”

“But my...uh...abilities. Sometimes they get out of control,” Anx remarked. He started picking at the blanket again.

“You can learn to control them,” Logan told the boy.

“So you don’t think I’m a monster?” The child asked.

“You could never be a monster,” Came Patton’s reply.

“Virgil,” The boy blurted.

“What?” Patton and Logan asked simultaneously.

“My name is....Virgil,” He said softer. He waited to see the reaction of the couple.  
“Virgil?” Logan looked at his husband.

“I love it!” Patton exclaimed. Virgil slightly smiled.

“You do?” He asked. Both of the adults nodded. “But please don’t tell anyone.” He pleaded.

“You can tell people when you are ready to,” Patton told him. Virgil sighed and quietly thanked him.

“Virgil?” The boy looked at Logan. “Can I ask you a question?” The teacher looked at Patton. Patton nodded smiling. Logan smiled back and looked at Virgil.

“Uh...sure?” The said boy played with the blanket again.

“Would you like to be adopted?” Logan asked him. Virgil’s eyes went wide.

“You...you want to...adopt me?” He asked the couple. They nodded smiling at him.

“But only if you want to come home with us,” Patton added. “Don’t feel pressured to if you don’t want to.”

“Can...can I think about it?” Virgil asked hesitantly.

“Take your time,” Patton responded.

“I think it’s about time to get going Patton,” Logan stated. Patton nodded.

“We’ll be back to visit you soon kiddo,” Patton waved. They both walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Guessing by how long you were in his room then it went better than last time,” Maria said once they walked in to say their goodbyes.

“Yes, it went exceptionally well,” Logan told her. She smiled.

“It’s nice to see people who want to get to know him. Most everyone ignores him, even the children.”

“Well, we are looking into adopting him,” Patton told her. Her smile faltered slightly.

“We left the decision up to him, so he can decide,” Logan explained.

“And what if he says no?” Maria asked.

“We’ve picked another child if he decides not to, though I’m hoping he’ll agree,” The teacher remarked. Maria nodded.

“I’ll see you soon then?” The couple nodded. They walked out of Maria’s office and towards the front door. Logan held the door for Patton, who thanked him.

“Wait!” Logan was about to close the door. Some of the children that were around stared at the child. “I...I uh...decided,” Virgil stammered.

“You have?” Patton asked. The boy nodded.

“I...uh...I want to go with you,” He whispered. Logan has never seen Patton’s smile so big.

“We can do the paperwork right now then,” Patton exclaimed. Maria had come out at hearing the boy shout and some of the children started whispering to each other.

“Anx!” A little girl came up to him. Some of the older children had fear on their faces.

“Hi,” Virgil said shyly.

“Maria, can we do the paperwork right now?” Logan asked her. She nodded and led them back into her office.

“V-Anx, you can wait out here or with us,” Patton said. Virgil followed behind Patton.

“Okay, just sign these papers. Here,” Maria showed them where to sign and handed them a pen. Virgil rocked back and forth on his feet, growing anxious the longer it took for the papers to get signed.

“Done,” Patton announced and he handed them over for Logan to sign.

“I’m happy for you Anx,” Maria told the boy. He looked at her and barely nodded. “These are good people and you deserve a good home.”

“Finished,” Logan handed the papers back to Maria who took them. She smiled.

“You are all set. Just pack what he has and you are free to take him home.” She told them.


	6. Rehearsal

“Here we are,” Patton announced. Logan turned off the car. Virgil looked at the house. It was simple, but looked cozy. Walking inside Virgil noticed how bright everything looked. A big difference to the room he had at the orphanage.

“Let’s show you where your room is going to be. We can start getting you settled,” Patton walked off; Virgil following behind. Logan smiled and sat up to his desk to finish some papers.

Patton walked upstairs with Virgil trailing behind him.

“”Here it is,” Patton stated. He opened the bedroom door. The room was bare except a bed, dresser, and nightstand.

“We didn’t know what you liked so we left it plain so you can decorate it with your own style. Tomorrow we plan on going shopping for bedroom accessories as well as new clothes for you.” Virgil nodded. He set his small bag down.

“Let’s go back downstairs. You must be hungry,” Virgil nodded and followed Patton.

As soon as Virgil was sitting up to the table Logan walked into the room.

“I don’t want to pressure you Virgil,” Logan said. “ But we want to get to know you more. If you’re willing to tell us some of your backstory.” Patton handed Virgil a couple cookies and a glass of milk.

“Just until dinner is finished,” Patton explained when Logan gave him the 'I'm going to lecture you later' look.

“Uh… I don’t know my parents. I’ve had my...uh powers, for as long as I can remember and I’ve lived on the streets until I get sent to the orphanage. There’s really not much of a backstory.” Virgil briefly explained.

“Dinner is done,” Patton got the plates out. Virgil set the cookies off to the side. Patton dished Virgil a plate and everyone sat up to the table. Virgil saw the plate in front of him and started picking in it. Patton and Logan making a light conversation about something that happened at a school. Logan turned to Virgil.

“Are you going to eat?” The teacher asked him. The boy shrugged.

“I’m...uh...I’m not used to eating this much,” Virgil admitted.

“It’s okay kiddo,” Patton smiled at him. “Just eat what you can then you can go to sleep for the night. You must be tired.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“From the top! We have to get this right!” The director yelled. Everyone scrambled onto the stage. “Good job Roman on the last part! Keep up the good work!” The said person smiled from where he was on the stage.

They played over the part again and again until it was nearly perfect.

“Okay that’s a wrap for today! Remember to come tomorrow for rehearsal. We don’t have much longer until we have to perform.” Everyone nodded and started walking out.

“Roman,” The princely figure turned towards the director. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“Of course,” Roman smiled.

“In the mall there’s a costume store. I can’t remember what it’s called at the top of my head, but it’s between a clothing store and an ice cream parlor

“I’m sure it can’t be too hard to miss,” Roman stated.

“The store is closed this late, but just pick it up on your way here tomorrow afternoon. Roman nodded and walked out.

Roman pulled out his phone and dialed a number. “Hello?”

“Hey,” Roman responded.

_“Oh, Hi Roman. Sorry, I didn’t expect your call. I thought you were rehearsing.”_

“No, we just got done for the day, but I’ll be back tomorrow,”

The person on the other line chuckled. _“You’ll be back, like before.”_

“I will fight the fight and win the war.” Roman finished. They both started laughing. “Thank you, Joan”

 _“For what?”_ He asked.

“I called for a distraction from my thoughts and now I have a ‘Hamilton’ song stuck in my head.” Roman chuckled.

“Well, you’ve got to admit it’s a cool musical. But if you’re done rehearsing do you want to come over? We can talk if you want to,”

“I’d like that,” Roman responded. “I’ll see you soon then. Bye,” After Joan said bye,  Roman hung up and headed toward their house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Knock, knock,” Roman announced as he opened the door.

“Goodness Roman. It took you long enough," Joan said. “I’ve been waiting for you for _hours.”_ Roman rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Still need a distraction?” Joan asked. Roman nodded.

“It’s been almost exactly ten years,” Roman mumbled.

“I know,” They nodded their head.

“I just can’t help but think. Maybe I did imagine the shadows. I haven’t seen anything like that before or since,”

“We may never know,” Roman sighed.

“But I want to know. I want to know if it was just my mind or if there’s someone out there with the capabilities to hurt and kill someone.” Roman continued talking. Joan listened to their friend.

“Yep you do need a distraction.” Joan mumbled to himself. “And I’m going to give it to you.”

“What’d you say Joan?” Roman stopped talking.

“What day is the play that you’re putting on,” Joan asked him.

“About a week,” Roman told them. “It’s the same day as the ten year anniversary.”

“What’s your costume going to look like?” Joan asked trying to change the subject.

“I am playing the prince.” Roman announced

Joan chuckle. “Well I know _that,_ ” They said.

“It’s got the look the best. The director said it has to be able to catch the attention of the person in the back of the room.” Roman smiled. “The play is interesting though.”

“All the performances you are in is interesting,” Came Joan’s reply, “because you, my friend, are an interesting person.”

“Not because I’m in it,” Roman chuckled. “But because of the plot line. I’ll tell you the basics,” Joan nodded listening intently to what Roman was saying.

“Go ahead,” They told him.

“The prince is protecting the kingdom when a wizard comes and tries to take over. The wizard uses dark magic to scare most of the villages away. After he causes chaos he leaves in a cloud of black smoke, but before he does he traps a princess in a curse. He then vanishes and vows to be back. Later they get word that the wizard has been caught and is being held in another kingdom’s dungeon. The prince then saves the princess.” Roman explained briefly.

Joan’s eyes widened. “That’s similar to your situation if you think about it.” Roman nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I realized that.” Roman sighed. “Though I am starting to question it.” Roman looked at Joan. “What if it never really happened?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Joan questioned.

“What I mean is, what if it was just my imagination. I’ve never seen anything like it and the medics said when they examined him that it was a heart attack and I just let my imagination run wild.”

“Why are you questioning it now though?” Joan asked. “You never have before.” Roman shrugged.

“I don't know. Maybe it’s the thought that I’m never going to get answers. It’s been ten years almost and I still don’t know anything except what I saw, or what I think I saw. I don’t think I’m going to get any answers.”

“Well it’s getting late, you should sleep. We can hang out more in the morning before you go to rehearsal.” They told Roman.

“I’d like that,” Roman yawned. Joan chuckled as they both stood up.

“I’ll see you in the morning. Make sure you get lots of sleep,” Roman nodded.

“Bye,” He waved and walked out the door.

When Roman got home he went to bed, hoping his parents didn’t mind that he was home so late. He usually stayed out late to hang with friends anyway and today was no different.

“Besides,” Roman mumbled to himself while getting his pajamas on. “I’m almost 18 and I can leave this house.”

Roman smiled at that thought when he laid down and eventually drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I've never written Joan as a character before. I hope I'm doing okay at it and if anyone has any improvements on how to write them please let me know.


	7. Meeting

“You’re awake,” Patton said as he saw Virgil walking downstairs. The said boy nodded. “I’ve made some pancakes if you want. Eat as much as you can okay?”

“Thank you,” Virgil mumbled. He sat up to the table. Patton set a plate down with a single pancake on it.

“This morning we will go shopping for things for your bedroom. After lunch we will get you new clothes,” Logan said sitting to the table across from Virgil.

“If I may ask,” Patton started. “How old are you exactly? Maria gave us an estimate of about eleven or twelve, but nobody knew for sure.” The boy continued picking at his food. “No pressure. If you don’t want to tell us then that’s fine,” Patton added. Virgil sighed.

“Fourteen,” He finally said.

“You’re older than you look,” Logan said bluntly. Virgil nodded.

“When’s your birthday?” Patton wondered. The boy hesitated.

“I’m finished eating,” Virgil said after a while. “At least as much as I can.” He changed the subject. Patton smiled widely and got his plate.

“You ate more than you did last night,” Patton put the boy’s dish in the sink. “I’m so proud of you.” Virgil mumbled something under his breath and stood up.

“I’m going to the room,” He walked out, leaving Patton and Logan alone.

“He never told us when his birthday was,” Logan walked behind Patton and put his dish in the sink.

“Oh, you’re right,” Patton turned to face Logan. The teacher smiled brightly at his husband.

“I usually am,” Logan remarked.

“I thought you were left,” Patton stated.

“Left? I don’t und-”

“Handed,” Patton finished. Logan rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. He reached behind Patton.

“And you are a very bubbly person,” Logan said dumping bubbles onto Patton.

“Aww, you made a dad joke,” Patton gushed. Logan’s face went slightly red.

“Yes, I do believe I did,” Came the response. Patton got some of the bubbles left and dumped them on Logan.

“Now you are a bubbly person,” Patton laughed. “And you are very happy, especially because you made a dad joke. I’m so proud of you.”

“You didn’t need to use your powers to know that I’m happy,” Logan told him. Patton nodded.

“I know. But I also know that you can’t express how happy you are all the time and that’s why I like knowing.” Patton drained the water in the sink and put away the rest of the dishes. “But I think it’s time to go. It’s already 10:30.”

“I will go get Virgil,” Logan walked off while Patton washed off the kitchen table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You ready?” Patton asked Virgil. They boy nodded and followed Patton and Logan to the car. “We are going to the mall. I know that you don’t like people, but we’ll be there for you.” Logan nodded at Patton’s statement in agreement.

“Okay,” Virgil gave a small smile. The rest of the ride was silent except for music playing from the radio.

After twenty minutes of driving the vehicle finally stopped. Virgil looked out the window. The place was big.

“This is where we will get everything you need,” Logan explained.

“It’s big,” Virgil finally spoke up.

“Have you ever been to a mall?” Patton asked him. The boy shook his head.

“Before I was sent to the orphanage I lived in a town with only small shops” Virgil responded. “This...this is the biggest place I’ve ever been to.”

“Let’s go get furniture for your room,” Patton started walking towards the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.

“Hello?” He answered not bothering to check the caller id.

 _“Morning Roman,”_ The person on the other line said.

“Hi Joan,” Roman sat up.

 _“Did I wake you up?”_ They asked.

“Yeah, you did,” Came Roman’s response.

 _“Well since you are awake anyway. Do you want to hang out?”_ Joan asked Roman. _“You don’t have to be to rehearse until this afternoon anyway.”_

“Yeah that sounds good,” Roman replied. “I’ll see you in a bit.” Roman hung up the phone and got out of bed. He quickly got dressed and combed his hair.

After quickly eating breakfast, he left his house. Joan was standing on the porch.

“Goodness, it took you long enough,” They smiled.

“How long were you standing out here?” Roman inquired. “And you do know that you can just come in. Right?”

Joan nodded. “Yeah I know. I was standing on your porch when I called you.”

“You are weird,” Roman mumbled.

They smiled. “Thank you, kind sir.” The both of them burst out laughing as they walked towards Joan’s car.

“Where to?” Roman stated getting into the car.

“The park,” Came the reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman sighed happily. “It’s such a good day today. It feels so good outside.”

“We’ve been out here for three hours,” Joan told him, “and I love how good it feels just to finally get some sunshine.”

“What’s the time?” Roman wondered and went to grab his phone.

“Almost one,” Joan replied and was already putting their phone away.

“Almost one?!” Roman stood up. Joan nodded his head. “I’ve got to go.”

“I thought you didn’t have to be at rehearsal until 1:30. You still have a half hour.” Joan got to their feet.

“I know, but I still have to get the costume from the mall. The director said they would have it ready for me to come and get.” Roman gathered up his things. “I’ll see you have rehearsal okay?” Roman ran towards the mall, silently thanking that it wasn’t too far from where the park was. Joan smiled and shook his head slightly.

Five minutes of running and ten minutes of walking Roman finally made it to the big building. He walked inside and looked at the map of the place. Spotting the store he was supposed to go to was across the mall, he started running.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay now all we need to get is your clothes,” Patton told Virgil. They had been shopping for longer than Virgil would’ve liked.

“How much longer?” He whined. Patton chuckled.

“We are almost done,” Logan told him.

“Do you want to get some ice cream? We can take a break and sit down for a while,” Patton asked. Virgil slowly nodded his head.

“Okay we can get ice cream,” Logan said. “There’s an ice cream parlor next to the clothing store we were going to go to anyway.”

Patton ran ahead “What are you waiting for then? Let’s go get ice cream.” Logan and Virgil followed behind Patton.

Patton turned to face them. “Come on slow pokes,” He laughed.

Logan walked a little faster and Virgil tried to catch up.

“Look out!” Patton shouted right as someone ran into Logan.

“Oh I’m sorry,” The stranger helped Logan to his feet.

“It’s quite alright. I’m sure you didn’t mean to,” Logan responded. The stranger’s gaze fell on Virgil and his eyes widened.

Virgil’s mind was racing under the stare of the stranger. Patton came and put his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“I...I..” The stranger was at a loss of words as he continued to look at Virgil. “I’m sorry once again for bumping into you,” The stranger said and ran off.

Virgil took a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“You okay kiddo?” Patton asked. Virgil nodded. He hoped the stranger didn’t notice the way the shadows started to change.


	8. The boy

The boy. Roman stared at the child. He noticed the shadows seemed to grow around him.

“I...I..” Roman stammered.  _ I have to get away from here. It’s him. The guy. Or at least a younger version. The boy. Does he know what had happened ten years ago? I have to go. _ The shadows were changing, deforming. Just like ten years ago. And no one seemed to notice. 

“I’m sorry once again for bumping into you,” Roman said. He ran from them; his mind still racing from the encounter.

Roman got the costume and went to rehearsal.

“Roman, I’m glad you got here,” The director, Laura, said upon seeing him. Roman absentmindedly nodded and handed the costume to the theater dresser. He then walked off to get his own outfit on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Roman can I talk to you for a minute?” Laura asked. Roman nodded and walked towards her. “Are you okay?”

Roman put a smile on his face,” Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?” Laura sighed.

“We have this play to put in a couple days and you’re forgetting your lines or else coming in late. Not to mention you are not you usual cheerful self,” Laura explained to him. Roman distractedly nodded.

“Did you hear what I was even saying?” the director asked.

“Uh...yeah, I need to try harder,” Roman mumbled. Laura chuckled.

“Let’s take today off. Hopefully tomorrow we’ll do better,” She smiled at him. “Okay?” Roman nodded.

He walked off to take his costume off.

Roman decided to head home. He sent a quick text to Joan.

_ ‘Call me when you get off work’ _ Roman sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman’s mind was full of questions, by the time he unlocked his front door.  _ Why now? Who was that kid? And did he know? _ But something else reignited in Roman’s chest. Rage, Anger, Revenge. He finally found what he was looking for. Well not exactly, but close enough.

“Besides,” Roman mumbled to himself. “That boy can tell me where the guy is. I’m sure they know each other. Now all I need it to get the boy,” Roman walked to his desk. Time to do a bit of research, now that he has more information.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure you are okay?” Patton closed his eyes and seemed to focus on something. Virgil felt a strange sense of relaxation run through his body but it didn’t stay there for long.

_ What was that? Who was that guy? He looked like he knew me. Why did he hesitate? Did I do something wrong? _

“Hey Kiddo?” Patton looked at Logan.

“Virgil breathe,” Logan instructed.

“I...can’t,” The boy gasped. Logan noticed it getting darker. If they didn’t do something soon people would start to get suspicious. 

“Patton,” Logan looked at his husband. 

“I don’t know if I should. I already tried but it didn’t last long,” Patton looked at Logan then back at Virgil. 

“Patton,” Logan said more sternly. The bubbly person caved. 

“Just this once,” He mumbled and grabbed Virgil’s hand. The shadows started going back to normal and the boy relaxed. 

“Sorry,” Virgil mumbled before collapsing into Patton’s arms. 

“You know I don’t like doing that,” Patton turned to Logan. They carried him out to their vehicle. 

“At this point it was a must,” Logan replied getting into the car. “I’ll drive home, you make sure Virgil stays calm.” Patton nodded glancing at the boy. 

“What...happened?” Patton asked. 

“I don’t exactly know. I’ll have to do a bit of research,” Came the reply.

“Did you notice the shadows?” Logan nodded.

“We’ll eventually have to question Virgil about that, though I don’t think know would be a good time. The stranger seemed to notice the shadows to though I can’t be sure.”

“We have to teach him to control his powers somehow.” Patton stated. “I don’t want to do this to him everytime he starts to panic.” Logan nodded in agreement. 

“We both learned and together we can teach Virgil. And besides we know who we can go to if we can’t help him.”

“But just because he helped us doesn’t mean he knows anything about Virgil’s powers,” Patton insisted.

“Do you not remember what his power is and why he became a therapist?” Logan explained. “He loves helping people and he knows anyones powers just by touching them. Do you not remember that?”

Patton giggled. “All I really remember was Dr. Picani love for cartoons.” He admitted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Roman groaned and put his head on his desk. Nothing. He had found nothing. He searched everything he could think of but it still wasn’t enough.  _ ‘It’s like the kid just appeared out of nowhere.’ _ Roman thought to himself.  _ ‘Maybe I’m looking for the wrong thing,’ _ He sat up and searched some more. 

After ten minutes Roman finally cheered. He found some new information. About a thirty minute drive from here was an orphanage that Roman was sure the boy came from. 

“Must mean he recently got adopted,” Roman mumbled to himself grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know is kind of all over the place. And if you have any question feel free to comment them.  
> I'm excited at what is yet to come as I have big BIG plans


	9. New Information

“Maria a stranger is here,” A little girl shouted running into the worn down  building. Roman parked his car and got out.

“Hello,” The theatre boy turned to the woman that walked out of the building. “I wasn’t expecting anyone but you can come in,” She said politely.

“Yes, I just wanted to talk to the person who runs this place. I don’t think I’ll be adopting any kids. I was doing a bit of research and found some information I would like to discuss with you?” He watched towards her.

“Okay, I have a small office we can talk in,” She smiled at him and turned walking in the door; Roman following behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Take a seat,” Maria pointed to a chair. Roman sat down.

“I was doing some research,” Roman started talking.

“You told me that already,” She smiled.

“Oh...Right. But that research led me to here,” Roman told her.

“Yeah, I assume that’s why you are here. Unless you want to adopt a child. But you told me you didn’t and the fact that you still look quite young,” She chuckled.

“Uh...yeah,” Roman slightly smiled. “Well, the research led me to believe that you had a child here...who…had...powers?” He looked at her.

“What? What research led you to believe that?” She questioned him.

“Just research,” He replied.

“No one knew he was here,” Maria mumbled. “I don’t even know very much information about him. How did you find out he was here?”

“A lot of kids were homeless in a town a couple years ago,” Roman explained. “They were stealing things to survive because that’s the only thing they knew what to do. The marketplace owners didn’t like that so they called the police.”

“What does this have to do with anything?” Maria wondered.

“Because they took the children away, all of them. I don’t know where, but it was somewhere far from here. They took all except one,” Roman told her.

“That _one_ was the boy wasn’t it?” Roman nodded at her question.

“The police took him here I believe,” Maria in turn nodded.

“Yeah he was here, but he’s not anymore.” She told him.

“I know that, but he was different than the other kids. But how exactly?” He asked her.

She shrugged. “I can’t really tell you that information.”

“Not anything?” He asked her. “Not even a small, tiny, itty bitty thing?”

She shook her head. “You can ask the child if he’s comfortable enough with it, or the parents that adopted him. But I can’t give you information about that either.”

“Alright, thank you for your time,” He sighed and stood up. Maria stood as well and they shook hands.

“Farewell,” Roman announced and walked out the door of the worn down building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On his way back to his house Roman pulled out his phone and dialed a number he seldom used. After three rings someone answered.

 _‘You haven’t called in awhile,’_ Roman chuckled.

“Well hello to you to,” Roman replied.

_‘Well what may I ask is the reason for this call?’_

Roman sighed. “You know about my...past.”

 _‘No I don’t. After all I wasn’t the first person you told,’_ Roman heard the sarcasm in his voice.

“Of course you were and I know you remember-” He paused. “But I need a favor from you.”

 _‘Name your price and state your plan,’_ The theatre boy smiled.

“You can still do...your….thing? Right?” Roman asked him.

_‘Of course,’_

“Perfect. Meet me in the park in an hour,” Roman told him. “I’ll explain everything.” Roman didn’t wait for a reply and he hung up his phone. Smiling to himself he continued to drive back to his house. _Now, I’m finally getting somewhere._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but I hope you like it. I'm excited...things are finally happening. Also tell me what you think will happen next.


	10. Knowledge

“I told you I tried. It didn’t work. His powers are a lot stronger than mine,” Virgil heard people talking from the other room. ‘ _ That must be Patton’ _ The boy opened his eyes. He found himself lying on a couch in the living room.

“How is that possible. You’ve had time to develop and learn yours,” That was Logan.

“I don’t know. I just know that he only felt calm for a short time. It didn’t stay long at all.”

“Could a possible reason be that he was panicked?”

“I don’t know but it could be.”

“There are just to many unknown variables. We should call Dr. Picani. He can help us figure out what we need to do.”

“Yeah, I agree but we have to ask Virgil if it’s okay with him. I don’t want to rush him into anything he’s not prepared for. Besides all this change to fast must be getting him panicked too.”

“Yes, I guess you are right,” Logan sighed. Virgil just listened to the couple.

“Maybe we can take it easy these next couple days. There’s a play being put on in a couple days. We could go to that.”

“Ugh, professional make believe.”

“We can ask him if he wants to go.” Virgil heard the two voices coming towards him. He closed his eyes and laid still. He didn’t want them to think he was listening in.

“He might still be asleep,” Patton turned to Logan.

“No he’s not,” Logan remarked. “It’s okay Virgil you can open your eyes now.” Virgil’s eyes opened and he slowly sat up.

“How’d you know-”

“That I can tell when you are not asleep? Simple, you still, technically, blink when you are awake even if your eyes are closed.”

“Logan you are so smart!” Patton jumped and gave Logan a hug.

“Yes, I believe we established this when I learned about my powers,” Logan straightened his glasses.

“You have powers?” Virgil asked. Logan nodded. “Well, I figured Patton did but I didn’t know you did.”

“Yes, mine aren’t as...noticeable as Patton’s it,” The teacher started.

“Are...are there more people out in the world with abilities like us?” Virgil asked them. Logan and Patton looked at each other.

“We know of one other person-”

“We actually were wondering if you’d want to meet him,” Patton interrupted Logan. “Only if you want to of course,” Patton added quickly. Logan nodded.

“Who is he?” Virgil wondered.

“He’s a therapist but he can help you learn more about your abilities,” Logan told him.

“What is his ability?”

“Anyone he touches he can learn the powers strengths and weakness,” Patton told him.

“So he can learn how bad my power really is,” Virgil mumbled to himself.

“Hey, no, your power is not bad. You just didn’t learn how to control it yet. And if you want we can help you,” Patton said.

“And...He can help me?” Virgil stated hesitantly. Both of the adults nodded.

“But you only have to if you want to,” Patton told him.

“I want to but-” He trailed off.

“You’re scared?” Patton asked. The boy nodded.

“Even if his techniques are a bit...uh...different. He does well in what he does,” Logan said.

“I...I guess we can visit him?” Virgil looked at the couple. “I...I want to see how it goes.” The boy curled into himself a little.

“Okay. Do you want me to schedule a time?” Patton asked. Virgil nodded.

“Yeah, I...I guess,” Patton walked out of the room and pulled out the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I...I still don’t know what both of your powers are,” Virgil whispered to Logan.

“I don’t fully understand Patton’s abilities all the way, so he might have to explain to you what he can do, but as for me. I can gain knowledge at an incredible speed. I don’t even know the full extent of my abilities yet.”

“Gain knowledge?” The boy sat up a little.

“Yes. I can touch a book and almost instantly know everything in the book. From cover to cover.” Logan told him. Virgil’s eyes widened slightly. “But that’s not all.”

“It’s not?” Logan smiled.

“No it’s not. If I remember about a certain book I’ve read I can remember everything in that book. No matter how long ago I’ve read it.”

“You must’ve been really smart in school.” Logan chuckled.

“Well, I’ve had to mark some questions wrong on purpose.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“Hi? Yes. I’d like to schedule an appointment? Yes, Dr. Picani,” Patton could hear Logan and Virgil talking in the other room. He couldn’t quite hear what they were talking about but he was glad they were having a bonding moment. ‘ _ Virgil needs all the help he can get’ _

Patton listened to the music on the other line. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be on hold. Hopefully it wasn’t too much longer.

Patton heard the person on the other line pick up.

“Yeah that would be fine. As soon as he can. A week? Alright that will work. Yes. Okay. Bye” Patton hung up and sighed.

He walked back into the room. Logan and Virigl both stopped talking. He put a smile on his face.

“You made a schedule I’m assuming?” Logan asked. Patton nodded.

“The soonest was in about a week. I’ll have to schedule time off work, I’ll have to see if Joan can cover me. They’ll be more than happy to.” Patton smiled at Virgil.

“Oh, that reminds me. Joan asked me if I could take their shift the day of the play. They have a friend that’s in it and they want to watch him rehearse. Of course the play doesn’t start until after work but I told them I would. Speaking of which. Virgil” The boy looked up at his name.

“How would you like to watch the play? Kind of for an early or late birthday present. Since we don’t really know when it is yet,” Patton watched him.

“When is it exactly?” Virgil asked.

“Friday,” Logan told him.

“Oh,” He slumped his shoulders.

“Anything wrong kiddo?” Patton wondered.

“No...It’s just...I’ve...I’veneverreallycelebratedmybirthdaybefore.” He whispered the last part fast.

“What?” They were both looking at him.

“I’ve never really celebrated my birthday before. I mean Maria tried, but she doesn’t really know anything about me. And...you guys don’t either...but-” He trailed off.

“Well, we don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Logan told him.

“I want to. Friday is..uh...it is my birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to davidthetraveler and everyone who has left kudos (Sadwolfgames and all five of the guests. ((whoever you are)))
> 
> Any questions you have feel free to comment below
> 
> Also...What do you think will happen next??
> 
> It's amazing to hear your ideas and also thanks so much for all the readers. (even those who read this that I don't know about)
> 
> You guys are so amazing


	11. The Park

Roman walked to the park. He didn’t see who he was looking for.

“Maybe he’s not here,” Roman mumbled to himself. The theatre boy waited for another twenty minutes.

“Hey Roman,” He turned to the owner of the voice. “It’s been awhile.”

The said boy nodded, “Yeah it has. So what have you been up to? And where did you get that scar?” Roman saw the scar going from the other’s left ear to about the bottom of his left ear. Making a pink scar run across his cheek.

“Well, you should know that some people are very friendly in juvie, especially if you play with their minds,” He smirked. “But I’m out now. They still can’t get me in trouble for a few other things because they don’t have the proper witnesses. All the witnesses saw different things.”

Roman chuckled. “Because of your...uh…” He trailed off.

“Yep, because of what I can do,” He said proudly.

“We need to catch up on a lot, Dirk,” Roman told him.

“It’s been what...only six months?” The other boy said. Roman nodded.

“Yeah, but it’s be about three years since we met,” The theatre boy told him.

“We were fourteen, I believe when we first met,” Dirk said.

Roman nodded. “Yeah, Ninth grade.”

“I can’t believe it’s been that long already,” Dirk responded.

“I know, last we talked was six months ago.”

“A lot has happened in six months.” came the reply.

“No kidding about that,” Roman mumbled.

“Let’s catch up. After all that’s what we are here for. Are we not?” He looked at Roman, who in turn nodded.

“What has happened in six months?” Dirk questioned.

“Well,” Roman began. “I got accepted in a role for theatre.”

“Big surprise there,” Dirk said sarcastically. Roman laughed and continued.

“I’ve mostly been practicing for a play we are putting on. I met someone named Joan. We became instant friends. And for awhile nothing interesting happened.” He stopped talking.

“For awhile?” Dirk raised his eyebrow. “I’m guessing something happened recently?” Roman nodded.

“I’ll tell you after you tell me what you’ve done in six months, because that’s actually the reason why I called you.”

“Okay,” Dirk stated. “Well, you know about my ability.” Roman nodded. “I finally got caught and they took me to a juvenile jail. They put special cuffs on me. Some that had somehow cancelled out my power.”

“Do you have some with you?” Dirk nodded.

“I managed to grab some right before I left. I figured I could sell them to some people for a good amount of cash.

“Anyway in juvie some people found out who I was. First they told me I was making everything up and to prove it, but I couldn’t because of the cuffs. Let’s just say after that I had to be put in my own cell and seperated from the others.” He traced where his scar was. “It’s kind of a reminder of how people will treat those who are different. Just because you are different shouldn’t mean that you get in trouble for it.”

“Or innocent,” Roman added. Dirk nodded.

“What that stranger did to your granfather was unfair.”

“That’s actually why I called you. I found a boy a couple days ago,” Roman told him. “He looked like a younger versioun of that stranger and he’s recently been adopted. I went to the orphange to find out more information but the lady wouldn’t talk. Said she couldn’t give out that information.”

“I see. And you don’t know anything else about that boy?” Roman nodded.

“I do know that he can control shadows just like _him._ But I don’t know if he knows exactly _how_ yet. He was also with two people. I’m guessing they are the ones that adopted him. One looked like a teacher at least until I bumped into him. And the other looked all silly. I mean, who wears a cardigan around their shoulder? Anyway the play I’m in is tomorrow night. The whole town is practically going.”

“And you think they might?” Dirk questioned.

Roman nodded. “Yes. I was wondering if you could help me find them. Even if I don’t talk to them, because if one of them _is_ a teacher I could probably find out more about the boy. I’m betting the boy knows about the guy who killed my grandfather.”

“It’s nice to know that you’re finally getting somewhere after what.... 9, 10 years?”

“Friday, tomorrow, is the ten year anniversary,” Roman told him.

“I’ll find out as much as I can,” Dirk told him.

Roman smiled. “Thanks it means a lot.”

“I know,” Dirk responded. “That stranger deserves to pay.”

“Yeah, He does.”


	12. Birthday (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split the chapter it got too long

“Happy Birthday Kiddo,” Patton said as soon as Virgil walked downstairs.

“Thanks,” Virgil mumbled.

“I got you a gift,” Patton said bouncing into the room.

“You...you did?” The boy looked at Patton.

“We both did,” Logan said walking into the room.

“I also got tickets to that play,” Patton beamed. “Oh, yeah, before I forget. I have to take Joan’s shift after lunch today.” He told Logan. “But I’ll still make it back before the play starts.” Patton chuckled at Virgil’s confused face. “I took a couple days off this past week to help you get settled in.” He explained to the boy.

“What do you do?” The anxious boy wondered.

“I work at a dog shelter,” Patton explained. “I would’ve just worked at an animal shelter, but I can’t be around cats.”

“I thought cats were your favorite animal?” The boy asked. Patton laughed.

“They are, but I’m allergic so I can’t exactly be around them.” He laughed and put some pancakes on both Logan’s and Virgil’s plate.

Virgil was confused. “Why have cats be your favorite if you can’t even be around them?”

Patton shrugged. “I like cats. They’re just so-”

“Don’t you dare,” Logan threatened.

“Purr-fect.” The teacher groaned while Patton giggled. Virgil watched unsure of what to do.

“I have some work to do before the play as well. I’ll just be in my study,” Logan put his empty plate in the sink. Patton and Virgil watched him walk out of the room.

“Just you and me now kiddo,” Patton stated putting some pancakes on his plate and sitting next to the boy.

“Do you have powers too?” Virgil blurted. Patton looked at Virgil. “I guessed that you did, but I don’t know for sure then Logan told me about his-”

“Kiddo,” Patton interrupted him. “Yes I do.”

“Oh,” Virgil looked at his plate of food.

“Logan told you about them?”

“Uh...no. He told me about his powers. He said he didn’t understand yours all the way.”

“Well, each of the powers we have, only we can understand them fully. No one else can.”

“What do you do exactly?” Virgil looked at the older man. “I...I think I have an idea about what it is.”

Patton raised an eyebrow. “What’s your idea?”

“Well...It has something to do with emotions, because at the mall I felt a small hint of calm rush over me. I don’t know if that was you though because it didn’t stay for very long.”

Patton sighed. “I tried to calm you down. It’s a part of my abilities.”

“Because I was panicked?” Virgil asked.

“Yes, but don’t blame yourself because it’s not your fault.”

“But what I don’t get is how did I fall asleep? I don’t remember passing out.”

“You’ve passed out before?” Patton’s eyes widened.

“Yeah,” Virgil found the ground really interesting. “When...uh...when the shadows get...out of hand..overbearing in a way.”

“When was the last time that happened?” Virgil thought for a moment.

“When I first arrived at the...orphanage,” The boy shrunk back. “The shadows surround me and when they disappear I’m unconscious. I...I was scared...and I couldn’t control it. I’m sorry, It’s just....I never...I don’t-”

“Virgil breathe,” Patton said, noticing the shadows starting to change. “In. 1, 2, 3, 4. Stay with me. Hold. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Out. You’re doing good. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.” They repeated until Virgil started breathing normal again.

“I’m sorry I panic so easily.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. You have anxiety and was never taught how to help it. But we can help you as long as you are okay with it.” Virgil nodded.

“You...uh...never told me how I fell asleep,” The boy mumbled.

“Oh, yeah. Well, I can temporary put people to sleep if I calm them down to a point where they are totally relaxed. It’s hard to do and I don’t like to do it unless it’s absolutely necessary. I can also read people’s emotions, but only if I’ve touched them before. All I have to do is think about them.”

“Oh, even strangers who brushed up against you on accident?” Virgil asked. Patton nodded.

“I should probably start on lunch,” Patton smiled. “Do you want to help?” The boy shrugged.

“Sure. I guess,” They both stood up and walked into the kitchen.

“Since it’s your birthday I’ll let you pick what we have.”

“I don’t know.”

“Anything, we can even order pizza if you want,” Patton smiled at him.

“Yeah, let’s just order pizza,” The boy mumbled.

“Pizza it is,” The bubbly figure exclaimed.


	13. Birthday (Part 2)

“I have to head to work soon,” Patton told Virgil and Logan. They were sitting up to the table with the pizza. “Bye. I’ll be back in time to go to the play.” Logan nodded.

“Be safe,” Logan responded.

Patton smiled. “As always. Sorry I have to skip out on part of your birthday kiddo.” He turned to Virgil.

“It’s okay,” The boy shrugged.

“but I promise I’ll make it up to you.” With that Patton walked out the door.

“You almost done?” Logan asked Virgil.

“Yeah,” came the response.

“Good, I want to give you your gift as soon as you are done.” Virgil saw a trace of a smile form on the teacher’s face.

“Right now?” Virgil asked.

“Patton will give you your other one later,” Logan remarked standing up. Virgil followed.

They walked into Logan’s study. Virgil saw piles of papers.

“Did...did you take time of work to help me too?” The boy wondered. The teacher nodded.

“I have to go back on Monday. I’m an English teacher,” Logan walked towards his desk while talking. Virgil followed.

“Happy Birthday Virgil,” Logan handed him his present. Virgil looked at it confused.

“What is it?”

“It is a gift card to buy music, audio books or even both if you wanted. It’s not difficult to tell that you have anxiety, which is not a bad thing. But listening to the music or books might help you improve with that.”

“Uh...thanks...I...I don’t know what to say. Can...can I give you a hug?” Virgil asked shyly.

“I’m not a big one on hugs, but you never have to ask. It’s a rule Patton made when we first started dating.” Logan smiled as the boy hugged him and he hugged back.

“In a couple hours we will go pick Patton up, then head to the...professional make believe.” Virgil chuckled and Logan smiled.

“What would you like to do while waiting?”

Virgil shrugged. “If you still need to work then I can just watch a movie or something?”

“How about I watch a show with you? Do you want to pick?”

“You can pick something you like to watch.”

“Are you sure? Not everyone finds what I enjoy interesting.”

Virgil nodded. Logan sighed. “Alright”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Logan turned his gaze from the TV and looked at the sleeping boy. Virgil was curled into Logan’s side. Just in that moment the teacher’s phone rang.

“Salutations Patton,” Logan answered.

“ _hey Logan, I just got off work,”_

“You want us to come pick you up. Correct?” Logan verified.

“ _Yeah, that way I can give him is gift. I just can’t wait to see his reaction.”_ Logan knew Patton was smiling wide.

“We’ll be on our way,” Logan told him.

“ _Okay. I love you,”_

“I love you too Pat. I’ll see you soon.”

“ _okay, bye,”_ Patton hung up the phone. Logan opened his camera and snapped a picture. Making a mental note to show Patton later he starting waking the boy up.

“What?” Virgil rubbed his eyes. “I fell asleep.”

“Yes, it appears you did,” Logan chuckled. “You must not be getting very much sleep.” Virgil shrugged. “It’s time to go pick up Patton.”

Virgil nodded and stood up. Logan helped the still half-asleep boy to the vehicle.

“Let’s go,” The teacher started the car and they drove off.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the dog shelter. Virgil stared at the place. It was simple and a big sign read: ’Pup’arazzi: Dog Shelter. There were many sticker paw prints all over the outside of the building.

“You coming?” Virgil looked at Logan. He was already out of the car.

“Uh...yeah.” They walked to the door. Virgil glanced at a sign hanging on the front door. ‘Adopt an Im-paw-sibly cute dog!’

Patton walked out as soon when Logan opened the door.

“Happy Birthday Kiddo!” He smiled at Virgil.

“You...uh...already said that,” The boy shrugged.

“And I can never say it enough. Now, I have a gift for you!” Virgil chuckled at Patton’s enthusiasm. “Let me go get it.” Patton walked back in the building.

“You guys don't’ have to get me anything. You’ve done enough for me,” Virgil told Logan. Logan opened his mouth but Patton was back before he said anything.

“Nonsense,” Patton told the boy. “it’s your birthday. We are supposed to spoil you.” Logan nodded at Patton’s statement. “Also here you go.” Virgil took the gift. He slowly undid the dog wrapping paper. Patton’s smile got wider. Virgil’s eyes went wide.

“I...I don’t know what to say.” Virgil pulled the phone out of the box.

“We can put music and audio book on it,” Patton told him. “Now finally the gift from both of us.” Patton gave Virgil a second gift. The teen opened the present. Inside was a pair of black and purple headphone.

“For listening,” Patton smiled when he saw Virgil’s face.

“They also cancel out the surrounding noise,” Logan informed.

“Thanks,” Virgil whispered.

“Now we finished that. Off to the play!” Logan chuckled at Patton.

“Let’s go then,” Virgil followed the couple to the vehicle


	14. The Play

Roman peaked into the audience. Just as he suspected it looked like the whole town was there. Roman just hoped Dirk was doing what he said he would. Keeping a look-out.

“The play starts in ten minutes! Let’s make this a success!” Laura shouted to everyone.

“You nervous?” Joan asked Roman. The theater boy took a deep breath.

“It’s a full house,” Came his response.

“Don’t worry,” They told him. “You’ll be great. I know it. Rehearsal was a success and the play will be too.” Joan smiled. “I’m going to find my seat.” They walked off.

“Places people!” One of the tech guys shouted. Everyone was rushing around. Roman got to his spot just as the curtain raised.

“Here we go,” He mumbled to himself before smiling to the audience.

~~~~~~~~~~~`

Roman smiled as the curtains closed. Success. Everyone applauded and quite a few stood up.

“Good job everyone!” Laura was smiling. “It was perfect.”

“Go out and celebrate!” Someone shouted walking off.

“Not too hard,” The director countered. A couple people chuckled. Roman’s phone went off. He answered.

“ _I saw the teacher,”_ Dirk said before Roman could say anything.

“You did? So they showed up?” Roman couldn’t help but ask.

“ _Yeah, I need to talk to you more in person. I don’t want to talk about this over the phone,”_ Dirk told him. _“I’ll meet you at the park in fifteen minutes.”_ He hung up the phone.

“Hey Roman,” Someone called him. “You going to party with us?”

The fanciful boy shook his head. “Not this time I have something important to do.” He walked out of the theater and headed towards the park.

Roman quickly glanced around the grass and spotted his old friend.

“So what did you need to tell me?” Roman said walking up to him.

“You have to talk to the boy alone.” Dirk had a serious look on his face.

“Yeah I know that,”

“ _ALONE._ Meaning no one else around.”

“What are you saying.”

“Kidnap the boy. I’ll help you.”

“Are you sure?” Roman questioned. “I don’t want to hurt him. I only want to ask him about his biological father.”

“Think about this Roman. His father could very well be a murder, not to mention he is now adopted. And if his adopted parents know about that then they will be watching him very closely. Plus they never seem to let him lose their sight.”

“So when would we kidnap him...if we did?”

“I have abilities and friends, remember?” Dirk told Roman.

“I don’t know...”

“Do you want to talk to him or not?” Dirk started sounding desperate.

“Today is the ten-year anniversary of when your grandfather died. Are you not mad? Do you not want revenge? All we have to do is take him long enough to ask him questions. They won’t even know he’s gone.”

“When would we do it?” Roman still seemed hesitant.

“School is on Monday. No doubt that they will send him, probably with the teacher that adopted him.”

“So as soon as he starts school?”

“No, we have to wait and watch. I need help with some of my other friends. I understand if you don’t want to get involved in this, but I will call you when we have him. Okay?”

“uh...okay? But promise there will be no harm. Remember a simple questioning then he gets brought right back.” Roman told Dirk. Dirk nodded.

“I’ll talk to you again later,” Dirk walked off leaving Roman alone with his thoughts. _Was he really going to do this?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Patton smiled at Virgil. The teen really liked the play and thought it was a wonderful birthday present. But now he was asleep in the back of the car.

“He’s something isn’t he?” Patton asked Logan. The teacher smiled and nodded keeping his eyes on the road.

“He’s smart. But, I was thinking,” Patton continued. “about sending him to school. Of course he would have you, but I don’t know how much he knows.”

“That would be an excellent idea. I’d have to talk to the school administrators and see of we can set something up.”

“We also have that appointment with Dr. Picani next Wednesday.”

“Yes, I remember. I won’t be able to get time off. My class is doing an exam and I have to be there for it.” Logan said. The vehicle pulled into the driveway.

“We can talk more about it later. After all we have all weekend, but for now, let’s get this tired kiddo to his bed.” Patton said getting out of the car. Logan nodded and went to unlock the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun Dun DUN!!!!  
> I'm so excited...  
> you'll have to wait and see what comes next.


	15. In the Night

Patton woke with a start. He wasn’t sure what woke him but he felt something was off. He focused on the person next to him.

“It’s not Logan,” Patton mumbled. He thought about Virgil. The boy was scared. Terrified. And it was getting worse. Patton jumped up and went to Virgil’s room. Unintentionally waking up Logan in the process.

“Virgil?” Patton opened boy’s door. It was dark. Darker than Patton had ever seen.

“Patton?” Patton jumped and turned around.

“Logan,” Worry was written on the face of the usually cheerful person. “Please don’t scare me like that.”

“I didn’t intend to scare you. I saw you get up and wondered what was going on.”Logan whispered.

“It’s Virgil,” Patton explained. “Look how dark his room is. He’s having a nightmare.”

“Be careful when you wake someone who is having a nightmare. It is best not to wake someone with a nightmare unless he is thrashing about, according to Dr. Krakow, who is a founder and medical director of Maimonides International Nightmare Treatment Center.”

Patton looked into Virgil’s room. “I can’t see him, but I can tell he’s scared. I’m going to wake him up.” He started walking into the boy’s room. Logan internally debated the decisions before deciding to join Patton.

“Virgil,” Patton softly called out. He started walking closer but stopped.

“What seems to be wrong?” Logan inquired.

“I...I can’t walk anymore,”

“What do you mean?”

“Something’s holding me back. Try it,” Patton suggested. Logan walked next to Patton.

“I can’t walk past here either.”

“Virgil!” the boy was visibly shaking and shadows seemed to surround him. “I..he’s...Logan...i don’t know what to do.” Patton was near to tears.

“Just breathe Patton. There has to be an explanation.” Patton took a deep breath in but started panicking again.

“It’s getting worse.” Patton choked out.

“Focus on my words.” Logan instructed. The other nodded. “It’s okay. You’re doing fine.” He continued to murmer words of encouragement into the panicked man’s ear. Logan’s words seemed to have little effect. But he continued to try despite the failure.

“Virgil!” Patton suddenly tried rushing to the teen’s bed. Shadows surrounded the boy and it was only getting darker. Virgil’s thrashing got worse. Patton closed his eyes and focused on trying to calm the boy down, but it wasn’t working, no matter how hard Patton tried. The shadows started surrounding the couple in the room and pushed them out of the door. Patton fell to the ground sobbing and Logan did his best to reassure him.

“The only thing we can do is wait,” Logan told the sobbing figure. Virgil’s bedroom door was shut and no sound was coming out of it.

“He stopped,” Patton mumbled. “I don’t feel any fear anymore.”

"Let's get you to bed. You must be exhausted." Logan commented. He picked Patton up and carried him bridal style back to his bed.

"What do you think it means?"

"What do I think what means?" Logan asked back.

"That I can't feel anything coming from Virgil's room anymore. It's like he just stopped. I think about him and nothing. It's like he's numb."

"You can't be numb to feeling. Even I've tried and failed at it." Logan countered. "Maybe he woke up and stopped the panic."

"But if he woke up I still should be able to feel something right?" Logan shrugged and laid Patton in their bed.

"I promise first thing in the morning we will call Dr. Picani and asked him about it." The teacher smiled at his husband. Patton tiredly smiled back and nodded slowly drifting off.

Logan sighed and laid next to the now sleeping figure. _What does it mean? What if something is terribly wrong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://bottomlineinc.com/health/sleep/should-you-interrupt-someones-nightmare  
> this is the website that I got some of the information that Logan said about waking people up when they have nightmares.


	16. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse

Virgil walked into a room. He thought it looked familiar but he didn’t know for sure. He’s been moved around so much in the 15 years of his life. 5 of those years living on the street and 3 years at the orphanage. Virgil looked around again trying to remember when he’s been in the room. He was moved to so many houses from people trying to adopt him and most of the houses he can’t remember very well. Of course he always got returned a couple days later. After another look through of the room Virgil focused on the floor. He debated whether or not he should try to open it. Before he could however, the door opened. In came a man. The teen gasped at how familiar the man looked. Virgil looked at himself then at the guy again. It was him. The man looked like Virgil.

“Martha!” The teen flinched at the loud noise. From somewhere in the house a door opened and closed. “Get here now! Where’s the boy?” Virgil now realized they couldn’t see him.

A woman came in the room. She look tired and had some healing bruises on her face.

“Please don’t hurt him,” She begged the man. “Hurt me, but please, don’t hurt him.”

“Where is he?” The man said. Virgil watched in horror. He slapped her across the face. She didn’t flinch. _She must be used to it._

“I will say it again. Where. Is. He?” He loomed over her.

“Please. Don’t let him grow up like you,” She pleaded. Virgil couldn’t tear his gaze away. He knew what was going to happen next. He didn’t know how he knew, but he did. The guy grabbed Martha’s throat and held her against the wall. She struggled to get her breath.

“Don’t talk back to me,” He snarled. Virgil couldn’t stand watching what was happening but couldn’t bring himself to turn away. She was near ready to pass out when the man finally dropped her to the ground.

“I’ll go find him myself,” He walked out leaving the woman struggling to stay conscious. Virgil walked over to her and tried to help her. It was like he wasn’t there and he couldn’t do anything to help.

“WHERE IS HE?!” The man stormed back into the room.

“You...you won’t find him. I’m not going to allow you to raise him to be like you.”

“He is six and old enough to start learning!”

“I won’t let you.”

The man stormed to small table and grabbed a glass bottle. Virgil assumed it was used for decoration. He dumped the fake flowers on the floor and threw the glass at the wall. The glass pieces broke all over Martha.

“I’ll be back,” He stormed out of the house. The woman slowly got up and struggled going upstairs. Virgil followed behind wishing he could help her. She opened a closet door and lifted up some blankets. Virgil watched as she raised a board from the floor. Virgil couldn’t see what was inside but he guessed it was the child the man was looking for. She blocked his view as she lifted the bundle out. Virgil heard sniffles and knew Martha was crying.

“I’m sorry,” She mumbled as she put her hand on the boys head. “You won’t remember any of this. You won’t remember _him_ and...” She paused and struggled with the next words. “you...you won’t remember me.” Virgil couldn’t see the boy’s face but he watched wondering what was going to happen to the boy. She lifted the child up and wrapped him in a blanket. Virgil followed Martha as she went outside and dropped the boy off in alley.

“When you wake up you won’t remember anything about your family.” Virgil was a little disappointed that the boy’s face was covered. But if that man comes back he would see the boy right off and it would defeat the purpose of her hiding him.

“I’ll have to use my abilities to make me forget you. I hope you will be safe. When you wake up this will just be a part of your life now.”

She wiped her eyes and looked at the child. “Goodbye.” She turned and walked back to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to see if I could post this tomorrow, but it's my birthday tomorrow (9/17) so I'm going to be busy.


	17. Reschedule

The first thing Patton did when he woke up was look at Logan. Not just because of how calm and sweet Logan was when he slept but also to see if he was still asleep. After Patton fell back to sleep he had no doubt that Logan stayed up later to make sure everything was truly okay. Patton loved Logan with his whole heart. One of the reason why is that even if he doesn’t seem to care he truly does. Logan looks out for everyone even if he doesn’t show it as often or isn’t as expressive as Patton is but they evened each other out. Patton kept Logan in emotional check and Logan kept Patton from being too emotional.

The second thing Patton did when he woke up was think of Virgil. After last night Patton had no idea what was in coming next. The only thing Patton knew was that Virgil had a nightmare and his shadows kicked the couple out of his room. The emotional figure didn’t want to feel bad about it; it probably wasn’t even Virgil’s fault. Patton focused on the boy and could tell he was still scared. Probably recurring thoughts about the nightmare. Patton couldn’t help but wonder if Virgil knew what his shadows did to them and he didn’t want to tell him just yet in case Virgil felt bad about it or if he got even more scared. Patton knew without using his own powers that Virgil was scared of his. And it’s no doubt in Patton’s mind that the more scared Virgil was with his powers the more out of hand they will become as Virgil grows older.

Logan opened his eyes and smiled at Patton. “Sleep good?”

Patton wanted to nod, but he couldn’t. “Not as good as I would’ve liked.” He responded instead.

“Was it because of Virgil?” The teacher asked.

“I’m just worried about him. He’s scared right now because of the nightmare and you saw what his abilities were capable of. And that might not even be all of it. He’s also scared of his powers. The more he’s scared of his powers the easier it will be for them to get out of control. We need to contact Emile and see if we can get an appointment in on Monday.”

“I was going to call him later today. To see if he’s available sooner than Wednesday.” Logan responded. Patton nodded and kissed Logan’s nose.

“Thank you,” Patton got out of bed and went to get ready for his day. Logan did the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil woke up in a cold sweat. His nightmare still vivid in his mind. _What was it about? Who was the boy? Why did that guy look like me? Was that me in the future? Am I going to hurt people? What if it was me? What if I kill those people in the future?_ The thoughts just kept coming and they wouldn’t slow down. The room was dark despite the sun being up. Shadows covered everything including the panicking boy. He couldn’t focus and became lost as to where he was. The shadows surrounded him until it was too much to bare. Sinking even more into the darkness Virgil let the shadows enter his mind as he went unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan walked into his study and pulled out his phone. He knew calling Dr. Picani was important to Patton and Virgil, even if the boy didn’t know it yet. Not only that but Logan promised Patton he would call as soon as he could. Logan reasoned Patton didn’t remember what he promised but even if he did he didn’t remind the teacher about it. Dialing the number Logan waited for someone to pick up.

_“This is Dr. Picani’s office. How can I help you?”_

“I’d like to talk to Dr. Picani if he’s available.” Logan responded.

 _“One moment please,”_ Logan heard music starting to play.

_“Hello, This is Dr. Emile Picani.”_

“Salutations,” Logan responded.

 _“Logan!”_ The said person brought the phone away from his ear for a minute so he wouldn’t go deaf. _“You are the only person I know that says that word anymore. How are you doing?”_

“I called because we...we may need your help.”

 _“Okay. What can I help you with?”_ The doctor responded.

“We scheduled an appointment on Wednesday.”

_“Ah, yes I saw that,”_

“We were wondering if we can reschedule for sooner?” Logan asked him.

 _“I’ll have to see if there is an opening. Hold on a minute.”_ Logan heard a keyboard clicking. _“Yes, someone cancelled their appointment so we have an opening for Monday.”_

“Alright. And what time?” Logan asked.

“ _3:00_ ,” Came the response.

“Thank you,” They both said goodbye and Logan hung up the phone. Patton walked into the room.

“Logan, I’m really worried about him.” The teacher opened his arms and Patton came in for a hug.

“It’s going to be okay. I rescheduled his appointment for Monday at 3.”

“I still can’t sense what he’s feeling. I don’t know why. This has never happened before.”


	18. Worried

Patton stood in front of Virgil’s door. He still couldn’t get in, but that didn’t mean he didn’t try. But no matter how hard Patton tried he couldn’t get into the room or feel Virgil’s emotions when he thought about him. Patton thought about what Maria told them at the orphanage. ‘I _ must warn you though. He’s a bit different from the other kids.’ _

“I wonder if Maria knows what to do.” He dialed her number.

_ “Hello?” _ The voice sounded tired.

“Hi Maria,” Patton answered back.

_ “Patton?”  _ She questioned.

“Yeah,” Patton sighed. “I called because I have a question about Virgil.”

_ “Who?”  _

“Virgil. The boy we adopted.” Patton explained.

_ “Oh, right. What about him? Because I don’t think you are bringing him back,”  _ She told him.

“No, we’re not, but something happened I was hoping you could explain.”

_ “What was it?” _

“He had a nightmare and locked us out of the room.”

Patton heard a sigh on the other line.

_ “Sometimes that happens. Did something kick you out or was it him?” _

“Something else.” Patton didn’t want to explain the powers to her yet.

_ “You just have to give him time. When he’s ready he’ll let you back in the room. It might take a while, but everything will go back to normal. But make sure you be careful and approach him with caution. When he’s in that state he’s easily panicked.” _

“Okay, how often does that happen?” Patton wondered.

_ “I’ve noticed that it mostly happens when he panics. It doesn’t really have a time frame. The first time that happened Anx- Virgil shared a room with some of the other boys. One of the boys had to get sent to the hospital. No one, including me, are sure of what really happened. But after that the boy started calling Virgil a monster and everyone else started. It became worse and they wouldn’t stop. I did the only thing I could do and put him in his own room, where he stayed and wouldn’t come out. Not even to eat meals. Of course I caught him walking around a couple times at night when everyone was asleep. But I let him be. He never really bothered anyone else.” _

“Someone got put in the hospital?” Patton asked.

_ “He was the only one in the room when Virgil panicked. He said the room got really dark really fast and it seemed like the shadows surrounded Virgil. Next thing he said was that he was flown across the room by what seemed like the darkness. He hit his head pretty badly and we had to rush him to the hospital.” _

“Oh,” Patton couldn’t think of what to say. “I hope the boy was okay.”

“Yeah, he eventually got adopted,” Before Patton could say anything Maria continued,” Speaking of adoption. There was someone that came here and was looking for information.”

“About?” Patton already suspected but he wanted confirmation.

“Virgil,” Came Maria’s reply. “He looked to be about in his late teens.”

“Who was it?”

“I don’t know he didn’t give his name, but he came asking about the boy. I didn’t give him information.”

“Thanks.”

“It’s my job.”

“Can you do me a favor?” Patton asked her.

_ “Whatever you need,” _ Maria responded.

“There’s a little girl that wants to be adopted. She’s sweet and still young. I’m going to talk to a friend and try to get someone to adopt her. Don’t tell her yet, but I’m going to see what my friend thinks about it because I know they’ve been thinking about adopting.”

_ “Okay, let me know or tell your friend to let me know if they want to.” _

They said goodbye and hung up. Patton went to go get Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple more chapters until the main plot...you have no idea how excited I am


	19. The Appointment

All weekend Patton followed Maria’s advice. He let Virgil have his space and didn’t bother him as much, but he still left food in front of the door. When he talked to Logan about what Maria said he agreed with her.

“It would be more beneficial for him to come to us when he’s calm and ready than it would be for us to try and bother him.”

Sunday afternoon Patton noticed Virgil’s bedroom door opened slightly. Patton was happy but Logan told him to let the boy have his personal space, which reminded him of what Maria said about him still being cautious. Slowly walking in Patton noticed it wasn’t as dark as before and Patton could feel that Virgil was still panicked. He was excited, but still gave Virgil his space.

It was now Monday morning. Logan was at work and Patton was getting breakfast for him and Virgil. Patton called in to get a day off as soon as Logan told him that they was able to change the appointment to Monday. Virgil still hasn’t come out of his room but Patton was able to walk in so he called that improvement.

“Pat?” Patton jumped a little and turned around.

“Morning Virgil,” Patton smiled. He wanted to run up and give Virgil a hug but Patton could tell the boy was still slightly scared.

“Can I ask you something,” Patton looked at Virgil. “Nothing bad.” He quickly added. Virgil hesitantly nodded.

“Logan and I know someone who can help with your powers,” Patton spoke softly. “He’s a wonderful person and he’s helped lots of people, including the both of us.” Virgil slowly walked towards the table.

“I...” The boy fumbled with his words. Patton could tell he was scared.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to-”

“No...I mean...I want to...it’s just...what if...” Virgil trailed off.

“I would be with you if you want.”

“Uh...yeah, I...I would like that. Then maybe I won’t hurt anyone anymore,” Virgil started playing with the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt.

“I don’t want to make you feel rushed. But we can go in today if you want. It’s around three.” The boy nodded and picked at the food Patton set in front of him.

“Yeah...we can...um...do that...” Virgil looked at Patton and smiled slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Patton looked at the clock. The two of them were sitting on the couch watching cartoons. Virgil was almost asleep and made Patton wonder how much sleep he got over the weekend.

“It’s about 2:30 now,” Patton told the boy. “We should start getting ready, the place is about a ten minute drive.”

Virgil mumbled and got up heading to his room and Patton headed to his.

Twenty minutes later they were on the way to the appointment. Patton noticed that Virgil started getting anxious the closer they got to the building.

“Breath Virgil,” The bubbly figure reminded the boy. “We don’t have to do this unless you are comfortable with it.” Virgil just nodded, but didn’t say anything. Patton continued on the way.

It wasn’t long until they pulled into a parking space.

“You ready?” The boy nodded and took a deep breath.

“Uh...yeah...I’m...I’m just a little...uh...nervous.”

“Dr. Picani is a good person and he will help a lot.”

“Yeah, I know...it’s just...I don’t know,” Virgil shrunk into his hoodie. No one said anything until they walked in.

The receptionist greeted Patton with a smile. “Name please?” She asked. Patton gave her the information and both he and Virgil sat down to wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Virgil hoped they didn’t have to wait long, but sometimes you can’t tell how long it will be. He looked over at Patton, who was busy typing something on his phone. Virgil sighed and wished he would’ve remember to grab his headphones. He wasn’t used to having something to help him get away from reality, but he enjoyed having it when he could remember to bring it.

“Sup girl,” Virgil was startled out of his thoughts as someone sat next to him. The boy looked over and saw someone who looked a couple years older than him.

“Um...Hi,” Virgil mumbled after a while. The stranger was odd. He had sunglasses despite being in the building and a cup of something, Virgil assumed to be coffee.

“So like...my mom took my phone or whatever, so I have like, nothing to do while I wait, which tbh can get a bit boring.”

Virgil looked at Patton. He smiled back at Virgil and nodded his head towards the stranger as if he wanted Virgil to get to know him.

“Oh, okay,” The boy finally replied.

The stranger gasped dramatically. “Oh my gosh girl! Where the eff are my manners. I like totally forgot. My name is Remy.”

“Uh...Virgil...” The stranger, Remy, shook Virgil’s hand.

“Are you here for a one time visit? Because like if not then we’ll be seeing more of each other. And I’d love to become your friend because you are rocking that look girl.”

“Uh. Thanks. I guess.” Virgil sunk into his hoodie. “and this is my...uh...first time being here.”

Before Remy could say anything Virgil’s name was called. Patton and Virgil walked into the therapists office area.


	20. Progress

 

“The therapist will be with you shortly,” The lady said. She then turned and walked out leaving Patton and Virgil alone.

“I’m scared,” Virgil whispered.

“It’s okay to be scared,” Patton replied. He could feel the nervousness coming off of Virgil in waves.

“But what if something goes wrong?” The boy countered. “What if I lose control of them again. What if I hurt someone?” He paused a minute, then whispered the last part. “What if I hurt you?”

“You could never hurt me Virgil. Dr. Picani is a wonderful man and he’ll do everything he can to help you. So will I and Logan.”

Virgil nodded trying to calm himself down. There was a knock on the door and it opened. He made a weird noise in Virgil’s opinion while walking in. After a minute he came and sat on a chair next the the desk that was opposite to the couch.

“Do you how do?” The therapist smiled at the two sitting on the couch.

“Hey Emile,” Patton smiled back. Virgil moved slightly behind Patton.

“Hi,” Emile knelt down to be at Virgil’s eye level. “My name is Emile Picani.” He waited for the teen to say anything. When he didn’t Picani continued. “I am a regular therapist for people, but I also help those who struggle to understand their powers.”

“I...,” Virgil looked at Patton, who in turn smiled softly at the boy.

“He’s here to help Virgil. It’s okay to be nervous, anxious or scared. This is a change and sometime when you don’t know what to expect it can become scary.” Virgil nodded and moved to stand in front of Patton.

“I’m...I’m Virgil,” He told the therapist.

“Nice to meet you Virgil,” Emile smiled at him. Virgil slightly smiled back. “So the first thing we need to do is figure out why exactly you’re here. I know somethings based on what Patton has told me. But I want to hear it from you. And you don’t have to answer anything you don’t want to. Just tell me that you feel uncomfortable with answering it. Understand?”

Virgil nodded his head.

“Okay let’s begin,” Dr. Picani pulled out a notebook and pencil. “First question. What do you want to accomplish while we talk today?”

Virgil shrugged. “I...I’m not sure.”

“That’s okay,” Picani told him. “If you don’t know yet that’s fine. No pressure. We’ll figure things out at your own pace. Understand?”

Virgil nodded. “Okay moving on. What do you want the accomplish with the therapy in the future?”

“Uh...I...I would like to...” Virgil rambled off.

“It’s okay to be nervous Virgil,” Patton reminded him.

“I would like to...learn more about my...uh... abilities and how prevent them from...hurting people.”

“Very good Virgil. Now we know what we want to work towards. Correct.” Picani smiled at the boy.

“Uh...yeah...I guess.” Virgil replied.

“Can you describe your abilities to me?”

“Uh...I mostly can make shadows appear. It mostly happens when I panic...and it can...hurt people...” Virgil started breathing faster.

“It’s okay Virge. Calm down. Everything’s okay. Breathe. Deep breaths.” Patton told the boy.

Once Virgil calmed down Picani spoke softly to him. “You did very good today Virgil. But our time is up.”

The boy slowly nodded. “We didn’t talk about much. I’m...I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for Virgil. Next time you come in we can make a plan to help you improve. Sound good?”

“Yeah.” Everyone stood up and left the room.

“Would you want to come in again this week or wait until next week?” Patton asked. Virgil shrugged.

“I can talk to my assistant, but we should have room for you to come in again this week. Just call when you want to schedule.” Emile then turned to Virgil. “Only if you want to. We don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m going to talk a little to Picani. Can you wait in the lobby. It should only be a couple minutes.” Virgil nodded again and walked into the lobby.

“Hey girl,” Remy waved as soon as Virgil was in his view. “Are you going to come back. Because we could tots be friends or something.”

“Yeah...I’ll be back,” Virgil responded. Patton came into the lobby and they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Roman’s phone rang. “Hello.”

“ _Roman. I have so wonderful news.”_

“What is it Dirk?”

“ _I found out where the teacher works. Now all we have to do is wait until the kid appears with him. I’ll update you when there’s more progress.”_

“Are you sure-”

“ _Bye_ ” The line went dead.

“-this is a good idea?”

 


	21. Discussing School

 

“-and remember the Exam is WEDNESDAY,” Logan told his class as they were packing up. It was his final class of the day. It was just a review, but it was still stressful when none of the students listened. Well, most of them anyway.

The teacher packed up his things and locked up the classroom. He headed to the staff room to pick up the rest of his things then went to find the one of the Administrators.

“Hey Logan,” Another teacher walked up to him.

“Hey Pam. You haven’t happened to see Dan, Thomas, or Jackie, have you?”

“I last saw Thomas in the theater. He was helping Phillip with coming up with props for the latest production.”

“Okay, Thanks for your help.” Logan walked towards the gymnasium that also dubbed as the theater.

Opening the door he heard voices, one belonging to who he was searching for.

“I think it would be easier to have to students-” Thomas stopped talking and looked over to Logan.

“Salutations Thomas,” Logan said.

“Hey Logan, what brings you in here?” Thomas responded walking over to him.

“If you are not busy I would like to discuss something with you.”

“Go ahead, I have the time.”

Logan sighed. “Where to start?” He thought for a moment. “Patton and I adopted a child a couple weeks ago. He’s old enough to be in the ninth grade”

“You want to enroll him?” Thomas asked and Logan nodded. “Do you have an estimate of when he would start?”

“No, we haven’t exactly discussed this with him.”

“Okay, we can get a schedule set up for him and you can let me know when he wants to start.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Logan turned to leave.

“And Logan?” He turned back towards Thomas. “Tell Patton I said hi.”

“Will do.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“Hey Virgil?” Patton looked at the boy in the passenger seat. They were on their way home.

Virgil looked at Patton. “Hm?”

“I was wondering if you’d want to come to work with me these next couple days.”

“At that dog place?” Virgil asked. Patton nodded his head. “Sure...I uh guess.” Patton smiled.

“Pawsome!” Patton chuckled at Virgil’s groan. They continued on in silence.

“How long would I be with you? I don’t want to be in the way to much?” Virgil said after a minute.

“Nonsense. Besides, I bet Joan would love you. They have a friend that sounds a bit like you.”

“Oh.”

“And just until we figure out what to do. We were thinking of sending you to school.” Patton looked over a Virgil for a brief moment. “It would be the same school Logan teaches at so you’d have him there with you.”

Virgil sighed. “I...I don’t know... Maria taught the kids what she knew and I learned a bit from...uh...before that.”

“I’m sure you’ll do good. You are a bright student. We’re home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Logan got home and heard the TV. Virgil was asleep on the couch and Patton was in the kitchen.

“Hey Pat,” Logan put down his things and walked towards his husband.

“Hi Logan!” Patton turned around and smiled. He was covered in flour.

“Virgil fell asleep shortly after getting home. I decided to make cookies to have with dinner.”

“Okay, I talked to the school administration today.”

“Yeah? What did they say?” Patton went to the oven as the timer went off.

“Thomas says that as long as we tell them when he’ll be starting it should be fine. He also says hi.” Logan told him while he put the next batch of cookies in the oven.

“I was thinking of seeing if he wants to start sometime next week or the week after? I talked to him about it a little after therapy today.”

Logan nodded. “Speaking of which, how did it go?”

 


	22. The Calm before the Storm

A couple weeks later everything was going good, but Virgil had a feeling it wouldn't last. It never did with him. He loved his days spent with Patton at the dog shelter and he started enjoying therapy with Dr. Picani as well as seeing Remy a lot more. But now Virgil wasn't sure what was going to happen. It was his first day of school and to say he was nervous was an understatement. He was terrified.

"What if something goes wrong?" Virgil asked Patton as he was getting ready to leave for school with Logan.

"Logan will be there with you and you have my phone number as well as Emile's and Logan's," Patton reassured him.

"But what if I can't leave class and I really need to?" Logan walked in the room.

"You got your note?" Logan asked.

"The one from Dr. Picani?" Virgil responded and pulled out the slip of paper. Logan nodded.

"If you ever need to escape the classroom, show that to the teacher and they will understand. I will be there with you to help if needed. But for now we best be on our way, we can't be late."

"Bye Logan," Patton waved. "Bye Virgil. Make lots of friends, but no pressure." Virgil waved and Logan gave Patton a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you after work." And with that they were gone.

Virgil on his way to his first day at a public school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Roman's phone rang in the middle of rehearsal.

"Sorry it's important," Roman mumbled grabbing his phone and walking backstage.

"This better be important," The young actor said as he picked up the phone.

"It is," Dirk responded. "The boy started school today. We have everything we need. The plan will be set in motion in about a week from now. We have people watching everywhere figuring out the best plan of action."

"Oh, okay," Roman hesitated. The line went dead before Roman had a chance to say anything else. Putting his phone away he showed his biggest smile and walked back on stage.

After rehearsal Roman called Joan.

_Hello,"_ They answered the phone.

"Hi Joan."

" _Roman... Are you okay? You sound tired."_

"I am tired," Roman responded.

" _Well, I'm at work right now, but do you want to have a movie night when I get off?_ " Joan asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

" _Okay, I'll see you after work,"_ They responded and hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~'

When the final bell rang for the day Virgil was relieved. He was exhausted.

"How was school?" Patton asked when he and Logan walked in the door.

"I'm tired. School is so boring," Virgil mumbled back. He dropped his backpack on the floor and laid on the couch. Logan and Patton both chuckled.

"I will help with dinner," Logan said and they both left Virgil where he was.

"So how was Virgil today?" Patton asked once they were in the kitchen.

"He came to me once during lunch and he said he used the note to get out of class twice."

"He's really improving. Picani is really helping him," Patton smiled. "Speaking of which, his next appointment is during school so I'll have to pick him up early."

"Alright," Logan responded.

"It's not for a couple more days." Patton and Logan continued to make dinner.

After twenty more minutes they were finished.

"Virgil," Patton walked to where they left the teen. "Dinner's ready." Virgil groaned. "Come on kiddo."

The boy slowly got up and made his way to the table.

~~~~~~~~~'

Dirk walked to a nearby park.

"This better better be good," He snarled. He was busy when he received a call to meet him at the park.

"It is," One of his so-called friends responded.

"Get on with it then," Dirk impatiently stated.

"The kid is going to some kind of appointment in a couple days and the one that work at the dog shelter is going to pick him up."

"This is interesting," Dirk turned to the gang member. "Good job. Find out when the appointment is and tell everyone else to keep a closer eye on the kid as well as the couple. Send me a picture of the couple if you can."

"Will do boss," He turned around and walked away.

Dirk smiled. "Soon, we will get to talk to him." He mumbled to himself. "Everything is going to plan."


	23. The Storm

[sραякєdαωg](https://www.quotev.com/sparkedawg)

“Can I meet with Remy after therapy today?” Virgil asked Patton. They were eating breakfast. Virgil was ready to go to school and they were now waiting for Logan to finish his morning routine. It was a couple days since Virgil started.

“Sure,” Patton smiled. “I’m glad you made a friend with him.”

“Did you know he said he has powers too? Emile does also. Did you know that?” Virgil asked. He was actually excited to go to therapy after school today.

“Yeah I did,” Patton nodded and smiled at the teen.

“You ready Virgil?” Logan came out of his bedroom.

“Yeah, Let’s go,” He jumped up and grabbed his backpack.

“What’s got him excited?” Logan asked. “These last couple days he’s been dreading.”

“He gets to meet up with Remy outside of therapy today,” Patton said.

“Ah,” Logan smiled. He followed Virgil to the door.

“Logan! Breakfast!” Patton put a plate in Logan’s hand. “And remember Virgil I’m picking you up early for your appointment.”

“Okay,” Virgil replied and went out the door with Logan following behind.

All the way to school Virgil was bouncing his leg up and down. _If I could just make it through school._ The excitement Virgil had was wearing off faster the closer they got to school. Virgil used the excusal note less with each passing day but he was still a bit behind in his work.

They pulled into the parking lot and Virgil was about to get out.

“Here,” Logan handed him a cube. Virgil looked at it weirdly. The black and purple cube had lots of little gadgets on it. “It’s a fidget cube. I realize you might be anxious today. And this will help you.”

“Thanks,” Virgil started pushing some buttons. It was calming. They both got out of the car and Virgil put the cube in his pocket.

“It’s a gift from Patton,” Logan replied. “Especially since you can’t bring your headphones.” The school didn’t allow headphones of any kind in the classrooms as it took away from the learning process.

“I will see you after school,” Logan went to prepare his classes for the day and Virgil made his way to his first class.

~~~~~~~~~~`

The day passed to slow for Virgil’s liking. He wanted it just to end. He was thankful; however, that Patton and Logan gave him the cube to keep him from fidgeting too much. Lunch time was still hard for him and he usually went to Logan’s classroom.

About an hour before school got over Virgil finally got called to go to the office so Patton could pick him up.

“You ready?” Patton asked. Virgil nodded and followed him out of the school.

“Yeah, Thanks for the cube by the way,” Virgil said. They were almost to the car.

“The cube?” He looked at Virgil strangely. _Something’s not right,_ Virgil’s eyes went wide. “Oh, yeah, No problem. I figured you’d like it.”

“You’re...you’re not Patton!” Virgil started backing away. They were next to the vehicle. “Where’s Patton!”

Virgil turned to run when the Patton imposter grabbed his arm.

“He’s a little preoccupied at the moment.”

“What does that mean? What did you do to him? What do you want from me?” Virgil saw shadows starting to deform. _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._ Virgil felt his chest tighten. _RUN. GET AWAY!_ He started struggling against the grip the man had on his arm.

“We just want to have a small chat.” Patton’s look-a-like deformed and in the place stood a man with half a snake face.

“LET ME GO!” The boy shouted. The shadows started getting darker.

“What should we do with him Dirk?” Someone said behind Virgil.

“We have to get out of here before someone sees something,” Dirk responded. The other person grabbed onto his other arm and they started dragging him towards a different vehicle that was not too far away.

“NO!” Virgil struggled against his grip. But the men was too strong. His shoes were sliding against the pavement. The shadows started following them. Virgil tried with all his ability to get his abilities to listen to him. He wasn’t sure how to control them but he hoped that it would work just this once. Dirk sensed what Virgil was trying to do.

“Get him in the car now!” He barked orders at his helper. Dirk walked to the trunk and grabbed something out of it.

“LET ME GO!” Virgil continued to struggle as the man tried to put him in the car. Shadows started to surround the two.

Dirk quickly came to the assistance with a cloth and some cuffs in his hand.

“Put this over his face. You have to hold it there for 3 to 5 minutes.” Dirk then got the cuffs and put them on Virgil. All the shadows went back to normal.

“NO! LET ME-” The rest of Virgil’s words were mumbled by the cloth. He continued to try and struggle against the men.

“What are the cuffs for?” The guy asked Dirk.

“They will restrict him from using his power. And his power is what’s making him dangerous. Put him in the car. I hear police sirens.”

Virgil felt his body slowly relaxing against his will. His vision was fading to black and he heard the roar of the car coming to life. In the distance he thought he heard police sirens but he couldn’t be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used this website to get some information I used in the chapter  
> https://www.scienceabc.com/humans/movies/does-chloroform-knock-you-out-as-quickly-as-they-show-in-movies.html


	24. The News

 

“Okay, what are topics that you could research about to write an argumentative essay?” Some students raised their hands. Logan called on one.

“Basic human rights, especially the discrimination.”

“Yes, good job. That is a big one.” Logan said starting to write the topic on the whiteboard.  
“Mr Aders?” Logan turned around. Thomas was standing outside the door along with Dan and a police officer. All the students sat up, interested in what was happening.

“Yes? Is something wrong?” Logan asked. He capped the marker.

“May we speak with you for a moment?” The teacher nodded and stepped out of class, closing the door.

“We have some news.” The policeman spoke up. “You are the father of Virgil Aders?”

“Yes. I, along with my husband, adopted him a little more than a month ago.”

“We have reason to suspect he was taken,” The principal stated.

“What do you mean taken?” Logan asked.

“It would be best to let the investigator explain it to you,” Thomas said.

“What about my class?”

“Dan will substitute for you. Now follow us please,” Logan walked off with the two men as the other teacher went into the classroom.

They walked into one of the back rooms that had a large monitor displaying the cameras’ views. There were several other people in the room looking at the monitor.

Someone noticed the trio that entered the room.

“Hello,” She said. “My name is Valerie.”

“Logan,” The teacher responded and shook her hand.

“Let’s cut to the chase. We believe Virgil was kidnapped from school with someone. We need you to confirm some things with us,” Valerie explained.

“Alright,” Logan said. Valerie pulled out some pictures.

“Is this indeed Virgil?” Logan nodded. The picture showed Virgil walking down the halls. “and do you know this person?” Logan saw a picture of Patton with Virgil as they headed towards the door.

“Yes, that is Patton.”

“Patton Aders?” Valerie asked. Logan nodded. “Do you know this person?” The picture didn’t show the person’s face very well, but he seemed to have a scar or some kind. He wore dark clothing with an exception of some yellow that stood out.

“I don’t know that person,” Logan told them. Valerie sighed.

“Was he the one that was responsible for Virgil’s kidnapping?”

“Would you like to view what we have from the cameras?” Valerie asked. Logan nodded and they turned to the monitor.

“Please know that they are doing everything they can.”

~~~~~~~~~`

“Hey Logan. Is everything okay? ”

“Uh...hi pat.”

“What’s wrong?

“uh...I...”

“Are. You. Okay?”

“I...I need to tell you something...”

“Your voice is trembling. What happened?”

“I’d rather tell you in person”

“Okay. I’m on my way. I’ll be there as quick as I can. Stay on the phone with me okay? I can tell that you’re scared. Virgil is too.He might be panicking by now.”

“Patton...”

“I guess he’s probably waiting for me to pick him up. I know I’m running a bit late.”

“Patton.”

“I’ve already contacted Emile and told him that we’d be late to the appointment.”

“Patton please...”

“what Logan?”

“Listen to me. Pull the car over... if ...if you need to...I’d rather tell this to you in person...but....I...I can’t.”

“Logan...?”

“It’s Virgil...”

“I can tell he’s scared is he there?”

“He’s...uh...he’s gone...”

“What do you mean?”

“I...”

“Logan! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S GONE! He can’t be gone. I can tell he’s scared. I know he’s there. You’re just as scared as he is!”

“I...wanted to tell you in person...”

“please tell me what’s going on...” Patton whispered into the phone.

“Get here as soon as you can. Okay?”


	25. Disputes and change of plans

Roman’s phone rang. “Hello?” He asked.

“Meet me at the old warehouse,” Dirk told him. “This is important.”

Before Roman could say anything else Dirk hung up the phone. Roman quickly grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He wasn’t sure what to expect because Dirk hasn’t talked to him in a while. But if Dirk said it was important then it probably was and that’s what made Roman hurry to the meeting place.

Meanwhile Dirk was also on his way to the warehouse.

“No one is following us,” Dirk’s helper, Gary, said.

“Okay, Roman is meeting us there,” Dirk responded. “Is he waking up.”

“Not yet.”

“Good.” They continued to their destination in silence.

Once arriving to the warehouse Dirk smiled. “Bring him in, make sure the cuffs are on tightly.”

“Yes sir,” Gary picked up Virgil and followed Dirk inside.

“Roman should be here any minute. Here’s a chair, make sure the boy is tied good enough. We don’t want him to use his abilities against us.”

“Okay,” Gary tied Virgil’s wrists on the arm of the chair.

“Dirk?” Roman asked turning the corner. “I’m here.”

“Hello Roman.” Dirk greeted him. “I have the boy.”

Roman’s eyes went wide. “Have you talked to him yet?”

“No he’s still asleep.” Dirk said and Gary walked up to him.

“It’s all done sir.”

“Good, now leave us.” Gary nodded and walked out.

“Where’s the boy?” Roman asked.

“He’s just around the corner. Follow me.”

Roman saw the same boy that ran into him at the mall.

“It’s him,” Roman’s breath caught in his throat. The boy’s head was down and his chest, wrists and ankles were tied to the chair he was on.

Dirk nodded. “Just like I said.”

“When is he going to wake up?” Roman asked.

“Now,” Dirk responded. The teenager stirred awake.

~~

Virgil tried all he could to get loose, but the ropes were too tight. He tried getting control of the shadows but he felt nothing.

“Hey kid,” The kidnapper came towards him. Virgil remained silent. He looked around and saw Roman. His eyes widened.

“What do you want? Are you behind this?” His questions aimed for the theatrical person.

“I just want to ask you some questions? Okay? We mean no harm,” Roman responded. Roman wanted to be mad at the teen but he couldn’t. _He looks so scared. What if we made a mistake? What if he has no idea what’s going on?_

“First question,’ Dirk demanded. “Did you know your biological father?” Virgil shook his head. “Aww that’s too bad." Dirk said in mock sympathy. "Would you like to know who he is?”

“Dirk,” Roman looked at his friend. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” He nodded and the two walked into a separate room leaving Virgil alone.

“What do you want Roman,” Dirk sighed. “I got you what you asked for?”

“But I thought you said he wouldn’t get hurt.”

“He’s not.” Dirk deadpanned.

“I don’t know about this anymore. Let’s just get him and bring him back to his guardians.”

“Do you not remember why we are doing this?” Dirk questioned. “He’s related to the man who killed your grandfather. Do you not remember that?”

“I do but-”

“But nothing.You’re the one that came to me when it first happened. I watched as it tore you apart. Even years later you get upset about it. But the kid might have answers.”

“But he said he doesn’t know his biological dad. How would he know what happened?”

“He could be lying. People do it all the time to get out of situations they don’t want to be a part of.”

Roman looked at Dirk. “Why do you care about getting answers from him?”

Dirk glared at Roman. “I got sent to juvie for breaking the law.”

“Yeah you told me that before.”

“But it wasn’t just juvenile. When I got older they sent me to jail the last three months of my sentence.”

“And?” Roman waited for an answer.

“And _he_ was there. The person you described. The person that looks like that boy. He had the special cuffs like mine that prevented him from using his abilities. The same ones that are on the kid now. _He’s_ the one that gave me this scar.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you knew the person who killed my grandpa? We could’ve just asked him instead of kidnapping the kid in the first place!” Roman yelled at Dirk.

“The boy could have answers that I didn’t get!” Dirk yelled back.

Roman huffed.“I change my mind. I don’t want the kid to get hurt. I’ll just get him and leave.” Roman started walking back into the room Virgil was being held in.

“NO!” Dirk grabbed Roman’s arm. “I’ve had to do a lot to get the kid. I’m not going to just let him go without getting answers.”

“Fine. I’m leaving then,” Roman said walking out the door.

“We’ll be gone before you get back,” Dirk mumbled to himself.


	26. A Family Emergency

Patton pulled into the parking lot of the school and his eyes widened. There were police cars everywhere.

“Patton? You still there?” Logan asked through the phone.

“Yeah...I am,” Patton felt tears coming to his eyes.

“I’ll come out to you. Okay?” Logan stated.

“Hm...” Patton nodded. He knew Logan couldn’t see him, but he hoped that the teacher understood.

“I’ll be right out, but I’m going to hang up okay.” Logan warned. “I love you.” And the line went dead. Patton put his phone down and the tears started flowing down his cheeks. _My child is gone. What’s going to happen to him? Why did they take him?_

Patton tried to hide his face from view. He could tell people were coming towards him. _Is it Logan or someone else?_

“Patton?” Logan opened the car door. Patton tried to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

“Logan! I’m so sorry,” Patton hugged the taller male.

“For what? This wasn’t your fault. You have no reason to blame yourself.” Logan starting running his fingers through Patton’s hair.

“If...if I wouldn’t have gotten a flat tire I could’ve been here. I could’ve-” Patton mumbled into Logan’s chest.

“The tire is not your fault. Incidents happen and it was an unfortunate event, but we can’t let that stop us from making progress. The police are already looking for him and will let us know if they get any leads. In the meantime we must do our best to make sure we stay able to help in any way we can.”

Patton nodded against Logan’s chest. “He’s so scared Logan.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Roman ran all the way back to his house. The first thing he did was pull out his phone and dialed a number.

“Hello?” Joan answered.

“Hey Joan. Can you come over?” Roman asked.

“I’m at work right now.” They responded.

“Can you get off?” Roman internally hoped they could. _Joan always says how nice_ _their_ _boss is. After all, he let them get off for the play._

“I can’t,” Joan responded after a minute. “I’m covering for my boss. He had some kind of appointment he needed to attend. I’m not sure how long until he gets back.”

“Oh, what if I went there?”

“I think that would work. I can text you the address.”

“Yes please do. I’ll see you in a little bit then.” Roman said and hung up the phone.

~~~~~`

After Joan texted Roman their phone rang again and seeing it was Patton they answered it.

“Hey Patton, I was actually-”

“Joan,” The speaker on the other end answered.

“Who’s this?” Joan questioned.

“Logan. I didn’t have your number and Patton said I could use his cellphone. Sorry for any inconveniences.” Logan said

“It’s alright Logan. I just didn’t recognize your voice for a moment. You hardly ever call. So what’s up?” They responded.

“We’ve had a family emergency and we are wondering if you can watch the dog shelter until he can get back.”

“Yes, Patton has helped me so much. I’d love to help him.”

“Thank you.” Logan hung up the phone and Joan sighed. _Roman was going to be there shortly._

_~_ _~~~`_

“Joan? Are you there?” Roman called out. He hoped this was the right place. Roman started looking around. There were dog puns all over the room and pictures lining the walls as well as artwork done by children with their names and ages. There were also several pictures of employees; Joan included, as well as families with dogs. As Roman continued looking at the images there was one picture that caught Roman’s attention. It was a picture of two males with the boy Dirk had taken. Roman felt guilt as he looked at the three smiling. _They look so happy._

“That’s my boss,” Joan said from behind Roman. “The one with the light blue shirt. The other one is Logan, he’s an English teacher and the last one is their child. Virgil was recently adopted.”

“They...they look happy.” Roman said. Joan nodded.

“Yeah, Patton was so excited when he told me that they were adopting a child and even more excited when Virgil got to come to work with him.”

“Joan?” Roman turned and looked at his friend. “I need your help.”

“That is why you are here, right?” They replied smiling.

“Oh, right. Yeah, of course,” Roman said. “You know about what happened to my grandpa.” Joan nodded his smile fading.

“Well, If you were to know someone possibly related to him. What would you do?”

“It’s not what would _I_ do...It’s what did _you_ do?” They said.

Roman sighed. “I may have found the child of the stranger and someone agreed to help me question him. But I realized what I did was wrong because this person found out that the kid was the child of the person who gave them a scar while they were in jail.”

“You went to a criminal for help?”

“well...yeah...we were friends a while ago and it was a last resort type thing.”

“Last resort. Roman there are many other options you could’ve taken. Why didn’t you come to me first?” Joan sighed. “Never mind that.” They continued before Roman could say anything. “What happened to the child?”

“He...uh...got kidnapped by my used-to-be friend.” Roman admitted.

“Kidnapped? We need to contact his parents if they don’t know already. You weren’t thinking were you? Imagine how scared they would be to find out their child was kidnapped.” Roman flinched and hunched his shoulders feeling the shame at Joan’s statement. “Do you know anything about the child, besides him being adopted?” Joan looked at Roman.

“Yeah...I knew one of his parents, but recently learned the other one and his name.” Roman glanced at the photo of the family. Joan’s eyes trailed where Roman’s was looking. Realization dawned on them.

“Virgil?!” Joan exclaimed.


End file.
